Beautiful Stranger
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: AU: All her life, she'd been rejected, tortured, and humiliated. But that changes at her new school, when she makes her first friend...and an unlikely one at that. InuKag and some SanMir. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Okay. Here's the intro to a story. If enough people review…this could continue…

 INTRO

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 All her life she'd been an outcast. She'd been rejected by all. No one ever befriended her. They never talked to her. Except for the insults. Insults. That was one thing she heard all the time. At school, at the mall, anywhere. People constantly were bugging her and calling her names. 

  Kagome had never had friends at all. When she was young, her mom got a job as a computer programmer that constantly was moving. And ever since then, the longest she'd ever stayed at one school was a month or two. 

  Her brother was just the opposite. Even though he was 4 years older* (see A/N at bottom) than her, he was always the popular kid. He always had all the cool clothes, the coolest CD's, the coolest everything. Kagome never got it. She was the younger one, wasn't the younger one supposed to be the best? The first kid was supposed to be the "experiment" of the family. The younger one usually got spoiled. No. Not Kagome. Not the reject….and at home…it was just as bad. He was the favorite. He got all the new clothes, whereas Kagome got hand-me-downs. Sota got the bigger and better rooms, when Kagome got the small closet-like room at the end of the hall. 

  Moving was like a living nightmare. She dreaded the thought of all the new encounters…the new insults…even a lot of old ones. She never even got the chance to get to know anyone because no one gave her a chance. She tried…hard. She did everything in her power to fit in on the first day. She did what all the other kids did, the followed whatever they did, but no one ever got to know her. Eventually, she was the class nerd.

  Kagome was smart. She was lucky for that. She'd had brains from the day she was born. Her brother didn't. Sure he was popular and all, but his grades always hurt him and didn't let him play lots of sports. And he was good. Sota was star player at all the sports. Basketball, football, soccer, you name it and he can do it with perfection. But his grades kept him from playing on school teams. Kagome never worried about grades. But she wasn't athletic like her perfect brother.

  And now was another one of those times when Kagome wanted to curl up and die…they were moving again. This time, to a whole nother state (again, see A/N). Maybe she could start fresh here. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe…

  So we begin at 9:00. School. Kagome's worst nightmare. But she had hopes this wouldn't be the next school to be so bad.

 She walked in with her school uniform given to her by the Principal of the school a few days ago when he'd come to see her about classes. It was definitely one of the most revealing she'd ever had. It was a short green skirt with a white long sleeve shirt. Yea, the long socks were a bit…much, Kagome thought when she'd first put them on, but she couldn't object to the dress-code. In fact, it quite reminded her of a sailor's uniform! She gave a little laugh out of that. Laughing, another thing Kagome rarely did. And when she did, it usually was by herself and no one ever heard it.

 But she walked in with confidence, confidence that she'd get a fresh slate, a new start.

 Kids were crowded in the halls hurrying to their class. Kagome looked down at her first class, Algebra, one of her worse. But still, she maintained an A average. Finding her locker, 256, it was by the History room. She put everything she didn't need into her locker. That included all of her other books, notebooks, pencils, pens…that sort of stuff. 

 Walking through the halls as fast as she could to find her class, she saw lots of different interaction between students. Immediately she could pick out the popular from the unpopular. She was good at that. Finding the people to avoid right away, so she could do the same.

 Eventually she found her room. Upon entering, she was greeted by a paper airplane. Quickly bending down to pick it up, she was pushed over by a person walking in.

 "Move it." Came a harsh voice.

 "Sorry, I'll be more careful next time," Kagome apologized without even looking at the person, more exactly, the girl. She grabbed the paper and headed to a desk in the back of the room away from her nightmare. She sat in the far right corner from the teachers desk. Silently she opened her book to the assigned page. She'd gotten a paper with the assignment the classes had gotten previously the week so she could get a little caught up.

 Looking up, she saw a tall boy walk in with short black hair. _Definitely the popular type…_Kagome thought. She sighed and watched a few more students walk in and take their seats.

 A little later a girl about Kagome's height walked in. She had medium-long black hair flowing down her back. Her pink eye shadow brought a lot of attention to her beautiful eyes. She had perfect complextion. _Another popular one…_ Kagome sighed again.

 But as she sat down, the teacher walked in behind her. "Good morning class. How are we all today?" The man greeted. All he got as a response was a few groans and moans. "As much as I figured… Anyway. We are glad to have a new student with us today. Ms. Kagome Higurashi. Would you please stand Ms. Higurashi?" The teacher asked pushing his glasses up on his nose a bit farther.

 Kagome rose slowly. She had a small smile on her face, trying to keep her profile low. "Hi." She squeaked out. Several classmates snickered. Kagome slid back down in her chair.

 "Thank you. And as many of you know, well, I hope you know, that I am Mr. Keemitsoshi (Key-meet-so-she, hey, I made it up!). Let's get started shall we?" Mr. Keemitsoshi said turning towards his desk and grabbing the book.

 Kagome did the same. She looked down at her book. But she'd mastered this several weeks ago. So she decided to get a head start on the next lesson. But her attention was averted towards that paper airplane she'd been hit with before. There was writing on it. Kagome looked at the teacher, but he was busy writing a problem on the board, so she opened it carefully and read what it said:

            Hey loser!

            Don't mess with me! Or I'll kill you…I mean it.

            Yours "truly",

 But Kagome couldn't read the signature. It was scribbled out and totally unreadable. It looks like a guy had written it, but that doesn't mean that a girl could have really sloppy handwriting. 

 She folded the note back up and slipped it in the back of her book. She turned her attention back to the book and started on the next days work…

 Kagome was at her locker getting her books for the next subject, which was History, when a group of boys surrounded her. "Hey, new girl, did you get my note?" A cold voice hissed.

 "Leave me alone." Kagome said trying to defend her self. She tried pushing her way through the wall of 4 people, but nothing worked. They were too strong for her.

 "Do you know what we do to the new kids?" Another taunted.

 "Just leave me alone." Kagome spoke trying again to get through.

 "B****. Listen to me!" The apparent leader said slapping her across the cheek…really hard. She fell to the ground against the hard lockers. "Just don't mess with us…and remember…you do…you die…" 

 Kagome stood up and picked up her books. She couldn't let the tears in her face show now. She'd show weakness. So she kept a serious face on and just walked into her class.

 "Hey, I'm not done!" The leader said again, grabbing her wrist and spinning her back around.

 Kagome, now panicking, slapped a hand as hard as she could at the guy that had a hold of her. He stumbled back in shock.

 "Why you…no new kid ever did that…You're gunna pay!" He said launching a fist for Kagome. She closed her eyes tight and prayed it didn't hurt too hard. Seconds ticked by…but nothing happened. She opened one eye and saw the guy that had been threatening her on the ground with a quickly appearing black eye. Another was getting beaten up as she stood there. 

 A boy with long silver-white hair was giving the guy a punch of his lifetime. The other two quickly retreated, leaving behind their boss and comrade. "You got it comin' now, freak…" Their leader threatened getting up and quickly leaving.

 The boy that had just saved Kagome turned around. But he wasn't normal. Instead of what would be brown, green or blue eyes, were amber-gold ones. And instead of two human ears were two triangular dog ears on his head. Kagome just stared in awe as this boy turned around. "You okay?" He asked, but not exactly in the most comforting way.

 "Uh huh…" Kagome replied. "Thanks."

 "Yea, whatever. I only did it so they'd get taught a lesson. It's not going to happen again. So don't get used to it." He said picking up his books off the ground that were scattered everywhere. He started walking in to the room right behind her.

 Kagome came to her senses and shook her head. "Wait! Who were those guys?" She asked walking beside him.

 "That's Naraku and  his little gang. Just stay away from them and you'll be fine… Now, if you'll excuse me…" He said taking his seat right up front.

 Kagome continued on to the back of the room. She sat down and looked around the room. There were several of the same people from her previous class in her, and many new ones. _I'm amazed no one saw that fight… Even the teacher…wait…where is the teacher?_ Kagome wondered looking around the room, but found no sight of him or her. About 5 minutes later, the teacher came huffing and puffing in. 

 "Sorry class, I was delayed in the teachers' lounge with some important business…anyway. Let classed begin by taking out our books and turning to page 321 and begin reading on your own for a few minutes while I get prepared." The woman turned quickly to her desk that was scattered with papers and lots of other things. It was so cluttered, it wasn't even funny. Kagome looked down at her book and what they were somewhat talking about, World War I. _Guess I'll take notes…_ She thought getting out her pen and notebook and began jotting down notes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: okay…the deal with Sota being older, I decided that it might work better if he was older…but if ya'll want him to be normal aged, lemme know and I can still change it early on…

 And the state things…its going to be Japanese like uniforms and stuff, but American states/subjects/things like that. Since meesa not knowee much about Japan….^_^

 Lemme know what you think by that button down there on the left….the one that says "Submit Review" good or bad….

 Um….don't have much else to say! Bai bai!

                                                                               -animeblonde10


	2. Chapter 1

Um…I guess I'll put up chapter 1!!!

 Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Kagome's next subject, well, class, was lunch. As soon as the bell rang, she quickly gathered her things together and headed out of the room. Quickly she got to her locker and only to find it had been sabotaged. There were humiliating notes stuck to it, warnings and other things that made Kagome mad. She had tears forming, but never let them fall. She just pulled them off and threw them away. Managing to make it to her next class with no trouble, Kagome looked around the room for an available seat in the back, but they were all occupied. So she took one as secluded as she could get them. Approaching the desk, Kagome set her books down and was about to sit down, but the jerk behind her pulled her chair out from under her before she could sit down. She fell with a loud *thud* causing most of the class to look and see what happened. Then the laughing began.

 It had happened at her old schools. Always the butt of the jokes, no matter how cruel. Here, it was just as bad. At her old school, the pranks were worse. But now, here, they were just getting started.

 Kagome picked her self up, ignoring the rude comments being tossed around the room. She looked back to see who had done it, and saw a girl, but not any girl. She had to be "the girl". That annoying brat Kikyo. "Whoops! My foot slipped…Sorry about that!" She spoke sarcastically.

 "Yea. Sure." Kagome held her tongue and sat down, making sure her chair wasn't going anywhere. 

 The man at the front of the class began, "Well, good afternoon class. It seems that we have a class clown today! Does someone have a joke they'd like to tell, Ms. Kikyo?"

 The girl just put on a noticeably fake smile. "No sir. Everything's just fine. You can begin your class now."

 "Alright. Let's begin with what we started last week. Everyone pull out your scripts. We'll begin picking parts now that you've had all weekend to work on them, right?" Several groans from the class erupted, but nonetheless, they continued. "Why don't we have our new student, Ms. Kagome, read for us. Won't you?" He asked nodding at the silent girl.

 "Uh, I would sir, but I never received a copy. If you would happen to have an extra, I'd be happy to read."

 "Could we have you share with Kikyo behind you? She seems more than willing to agree, correct?" Mr. Mitoshi (more made up…) said pointing to the girl seated right behind Kagome. 

 "Y-yes. Of course." She stuttered. Slowly, she turned around to read off of Kikyo's copy. But before she got half way turned around, the door clicked open. Casually walking in was a laid back silver-hair boy.

 "Oh, Mr. Yomitsu. You've decided to join us."

 The boy named Yomitsu just gave a smirk and took a seat in the front of the room. "So, what'd I miss?"

 "We are deciding parts for the class reading. Mind beginning for us?" Mr. Mitoshi asked.

 "I guess." Inuyasha got his script slowly out of his binder and opened to somewhere in the book. " 'I've decided that I can't do this anymore. Kyoko, I can't do this. You cause me so much trouble. Why'd I ever decide to be with you.'"

 Kagome decided that she'd read because she'd be requested to before. " 'But Koji…what did I do to deserve this? Can't we forget our past and put it behind us? I know we were never on the best of terms, but…I need you.'" Kagome looked over at the silver haired hanyou. When she looked over at him, he was looking back at her, like that wasn't part of the script. _What could he be thinking? All I did was read the script…_

 "Mr. Yomitsu, care to continue?" The teacher asked.

 Inuyasha shook his thoughts from his head and turned back to the script.

 "Alright, I'll assign you your parts and give them to you tomorrow. *dingaling-a-ling* See you all tommrrow."  The students all got up and walked out of the class. But Mr. Mitoshi stopped Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi. Can I speak with you?"

 The startled girl nodded and came to the front of the room to his desk. "Whatcha need?" She asked shifting her books to the other hip.

 "You really impressed me today reading. Are you sure you've never read a script before? I mean, of all the years of teaching, I've never heard something quite like that. I would really like to give you the lead part of Kyoko." He looked over at the girl and smiled.

 "You-you want me to read Kyoko's part?" Kagome asked.

 "All I can say is that I was really impressed." The man pushed his glasses a bit up his nose. "Give it some thought, would you?"

 Kagome nodded, "Yea. I will. Thanks." She walked out of the classroom with her self-esteem at an all time high. She was all lit up inside for the first time.

 All the girls were getting ready for gym class. Kagome was nervous though. She's never been an athlete, and probably never will be. But she put on the required gym uniform and walked outside. Today, they were playing softball. 

 "Ok, people, get lined up! We'll pick teams!" The instructor yelled. The kids followed her command and lined up one by one in a single file line. Just going down the line, she numbered off. "One, two, one, two, one, two…" When she came to Kagome, the coach stopped. "Ah! We gotta new victim! Well, don't worry, you'll have fun, go with team one."

 Kagome walked over to where the rest of the group was standing huddled together. Unfortunately, they didn't allow her in. "Listen, girl, we got our spots. You're sittin'." One of the bigger boys said.

 "But you only have eight…" Kagome was started, but rudely interrupted.

 "LOOK! WE GOT OUR SPOTS! DON'T MESS WITH THEM." He shouted back. Him and the rest of the kids walked out on the field. 

 Kagome stood off to the side by the entrance to the dug out. "Spoiled brat." She mumbled to her self.

 "Hey, Kagome! Why aren'tcha playin?" The coach yelled from the pitchers mound.

 She got an evil glare from the guy on third base, the same one that had just told her not to play. "I-I hurt my ankle the other day." She lied.

 "Alright, but you're missing out on a lot of fun!" She yelled turning back to the kids.

 The boy on third base nodded, but only to get his point across that he was boss.

 She watched the entire time as the kids on the field laughed about silly plays, like grounders that rolled right between two people. They just laughed it off, like no big deal. But if Kagome had been out there, who knows if she'd still be standing?

 "That was the best gym class ever!" One of the girls exclaimed getting her clothes on after showering. Her hair was up in a towel.

 "Yea, I really gotta agree with you, Sango. You really know how to play out there." Another girl said combing her hair out.

 This girl, Sango, saw Kagome in the corner changing back all by herself. "Hey, new girl!" She called.

 Kagome looked up. "Hm?"

 "C'mere." She motioned for her to come over. Reluctantly, she obeyed. "What's your name?"

 "Kagome."

 "Sango. Big superstar athlete here. You'll be seein' my names all over the place. Don't ruin it?" She spoke, but not in a way that would sound bossy or cruel, more in a tone of joking.

 Kagome nodded, knowing there was no way she would ever beat this girl at anything. At softball, she looked great. _Just imagine her other abilities…_ Kagome thought.

 "Sango, let's go."

 The girl put out a hand, as if she wanted to shake it. "See ya round. K?"

 Kagome put her hand out to complete the shake. "Yea…" Sango finished the hand shake with a firm hold and up and down motion.

 "Bye!" She said turning around and throwing her gym stuff in her locker. She turned around and gave one last wave.

 "Bye…" Kagome whispered. She stood all alone in the locker room staring at the exit. She quickly finished up and walked out.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: alright. Chapter 1 done. These first few chapters are a main set into the rest…its probably borin….i know…its kinda borin writing…but its gotta be done for the back ground of the rest….

 But….i don't know what else to say!!!

                                                                                             -animeblonde10


	3. Chapter 2

Yea! I really am liking this!!! Thanks for reviewin' everybody!!!!

 Chapter 2

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Well. Kagome had survived her first day.

 As she walked home, she heard a little kid screaming. She looked around, but didn't see anyone, so she continued home. But as she passed by one of the alleys between 2 houses, she saw the source. There was a very small boy being tossed around by 2 thugs. "Hey! You two! Leave that kid alone!" Kagome yelled running towards the little boy.

 The bigger one turned around. "Look, Hiten, fair game."

 "Yes, brother Manten. She would suit us much better than this little runt. "The one called Hiten said throwing the kid aside, landing in a garbage can. 

 Kagome saw the poor little kid was unconscious and tried to get to him. Running quickly between the two approaching bullies, she ducked at just the right time and managed to get behind them.

 She slowly approached the unconscious boy. But he was gone! _Where'd he go?!_ She thought. Suddenly a hand was around her mouth. Kagome struggled and bit the guys hand. Unfortunately, he had quick reflexes and tried to put his hand around her throat, but missed an only managed to scratch her, drawing blood.

 "Shall I help, Hiten?" The bigger brother asked from a distance. 

 "No," Hiten said rubbing his sore hand. "Not yet." Turning back on Kagome, he saw she was escaping. "Manten! Grab her!" The elder brother yelled.

 Manten turned and quickly caught the escaping girl. "Not so fast, honey!"

 "Help!" Was all Kagome could get out before knocked unconscious.

 Meanwhile, the little kitsune tossed aside quickly shook off his injured body and slipped out of the alley unsighted _Thanks lady!_ He thought running down the street. _I'm getting help!_

 The kitsune ran and ran until he saw someone coming! "Hey! Hey you!"

 The boy approaching looked curiously at the frightened kitsune. "Whadaya want, runt?"

 "There's a…lady…hurt…" He panted. Finally noticing his approacher, he saw the boy was in fact a hanyou! And an inu hanyou at that! "Help please!"

 The silver haired hanyou "feh"ed and kept walking around the kitsune.

 "Hey!" He yelled jumping on the head of the boy.

 "No, you hey!"

 "Listen you! She's hurt and could be in trouble!" The tine kitsune yelled.

 A sudden change of wind caused the inu hanyou to look in the direction the boy had come from. There was in fact someone hurt. _That scent…is slightly familiar!_ "Okay kid. But only for a bit!"

 "Good! Hurry!" The little boy shouted. The hanyou and kitsune were now heading in the direction of the girl's scent. 

 "I'm Shippo." The kitsune said after a bit of running.

 "Inuyasha, but don't expect to be seeing me again."

 "There!" The boy, Shippo, said pointing to an alley.

 "Way a head of you, kid!" Inuyasha said turning in. But when he looked around, no one was there. "Ahem?!"

 "They were! Honest!" Shippo said in his defense.

 "Lucky for you, her scent is strong. She must've gotten cut…" The hanyou said taking one last look. Then he walked back in the open. "Let's go, Shippo."

 "Right." The kitsune said jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

 Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked around to her surrounding and saw she was I a room Not a very fancy one, but sufficient for a house.

 The bed was old and creaky. The comforter and pillows were way out of date, and dusty for that fact. The walls were bare, with only a single window. There was no furniture besides a bedside table and dresser with a small lamp on top.

 "Where am I?" She asked herself. She sat up and shook the dust off her, making her sneeze.

 Footsteps could b heard coming up stairs. Then knocking at the door. "Miss? Are you awake?"

 "Y-yes?" She said shakily.

 The door opened, and in walked the younger brother of the two she'd just encountered. "Good. Come with me. You're wanted by my older brother, Hiten, downstairs." Manten walked to the bed and grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her off the bed.

 "Hey! Let…me…go!" She shouted. Kagome attempted to pry the hand off her own, but to no avail. 

 "No use. Hiten wants you." The younger brother dragged the poor girl down the stairs and to the main living room where Hiten sat with the tv on.

 "Welcome, Miss." The eldest said standing up. 

 "What do you want, scum bag?" Kagome hissed tearing her hand away.

 "I need a ransom, and you'll do perfect." The petiter brother walked to the confused girl and took her hand.

 Kagome stared down at her hands. She scrunched her face and wrenched her hands back. "You slime bag!"

 *SLAP*

 Kagome fell on her behind, holding her cheek.

 "That's a warning slut."

 Kagome sat on the ground for a few minutes. She finally got up with tears in her eyes and stomped back up to her room. She flung herself on the bed, despite the dust flying everywhere, and broke down crying. "What did I do to deserve this?!" She cried into the pillow.

 Kagome sat up when she heard a crash downstairs. There was a sickening thud, and some more crashing.

 The door flung open, and threw as a little kitsune. The same little kid Kagome tried to save. "Come on, Lady."

 Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just call me Kagome. Okay?"

 The little boy nodded, but was quickly picked up by the collar by none other than Manten. "Trying to steal our prize are we, little brat?"

 "Let me go!" The boy tried to yell.

 Kagome was quickly at the side of Manten trying to get him to let go of Shippo. But was thrown aside. She hit her head on the edge of the dresser and was knocked unconscious once again…

 "Kagome…Kagome…"

 The sleeping girl fluttered her eyes open and saw someone awkwardly close to her face.

 Looking a bit harder, she saw a silver hair hanyou hovering just inches from her face. "Ah!"

 "Ah!"

 "Ah!"

 "Ah!"

 "Ah!"

 "Stop it! Is that anyway to treat your rescuer?!"

 "R-rescuer? What?" Kagome attempted to sit up, but as soon as she moved to get up, her head started throbbing.

 "Say down. Look's pretty bad." Inuyasha stood up and reached into his pocket to get his cell phone (convenient, eh?) He punched in some numbers and was quickly talking. "Yea, I've got a girl who hit her head…West of town…1792 23rd Avenue… Yea, that old Himotsishu house…Thanks. *click* Listen, I've got a paramedic coming to see you. Don't move." Inuyasha started walked out but Kagome interrupted.

 "Where do you think you're going?" Kagome yelled, attempting to sit up. She put a hand to her head and leaned against the wall.

 "Wench, it'll only get worse,"

 "Listen! I'll do what I want!" She shouted but quickly regretted it.

 "Where that runt at?" Inuyasha said to no one in particular. But when he saw Kagome lying back on the ground, he rolled his eyes and walked over to her sides. " *Sigh* You okay, baka?"

 "…Besides the fact my head is throbbing? Yea. Yea, I'm fine." Kagome mumbled sarcastically.

 "Don't move." Inuyasha said. He slipped his arms under her still figure and lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed.

 Kagome moaned a bit and put her hand on her head. "Mm…thanks…"

 Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Feh…"

 Then, the little kitsune came walking in with a small bowl and rag. "Here." He lifted it up for the hanyou to take.

 "Took you long enough, squirt." Inuyasha said taking the bowl and rag. He walked over to the bed and sat down by Kagome's head. He grabbed the rag and rung it out. Slowly, the hanyou put the towel on Kagome's forehead. She flinched and opened her eyes.

 "Thanks…" She spoke softly.

 "I'm only doing this til the paramedics get here."

 For the next few minutes, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome dabbing her head with a cold rag. Shippo slept next to Kagome's head on the other side.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: don't leave!!! I've got some fluff (I think…) coming up next time!!!!!

 Awwww! They're flirting!!!! And they don't even realize it…..XD

 Otay! I'll be out with chapter 3, cuz its really fun to write this story!!!! So many things can happen…

 Oh, if u hadn't noticed, im trying to use the characters from the anime (sorry! I haven't laid eyes on an IY manga!!! T_T someone help…….) and throw them in somehow…though…I've only seen whats on Adult Swim…and they don't have much…so, um….yea.

 I'll be back soon! Cuz im going to typed 3 right away!!!!

                                                                              -animeblonde10


	4. Chapter 3

 NOTICE! JUST A PART ADDED, CUZ I FORGOT!! SILLY ME!! WILL BE PUT IN (*) BELOW: 

PEOPLE! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!!!! My stupid email isn't giving me ANY FRIGGIN AUTHOR ALERTS OR REVIEWS!!!!! T_T SO I CAN'T SEE YOUR GUYS'S REVIEWS!!! ITS PISSIN ME OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ahem…well…I though since its been a while, I can atleast hope you guys like this story…and put up the next chapter.

 Oh, if u wanna send a review, send it DIRECTLY to my NEW email, yes, ANOTHER new one…maybe it's the email, maybe its me…maybe its ff.net…who knows, but my new email, again, is:                **kawaii_inuyasha_babe_10@yahoo.com**       im currently in the process of changing it, so don't send reviews until WEDNESDY 3PM (central time)

I got nothing else to do. Here's the chapter…oh, and before I forget, this goes for all the chapters before and after this: I don't own Inuyasha. I really wish I did, but unfortunately, I own…26 cents, a notebook and pen. If that's owning Inuyasha, I'm blind, (hehe…I just accidentally typed blonde instead of blind…blonde…)

 Ok, this will be short, I do apologize….T_T im pissed at my email…..grrrrrrr…..

 I don't know about you…but I thought I made Inu a little ooc a little later…idk…*shrugs shouders*

 Chapter 4

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Last time: 

 Up they went to the next floor, but it stopped and several people got on. This was pushing Inuyasha farther and farther from the exit. But still, people got on and people got off. Eventually, floor 5 came and the small room was cramped, it was near impossible to get out. Somehow, the smashed hanyou could breathe again. "Now, what room was it again…?"

 "What room was it? 507?" Inuyasha walked up to room 507, but stopped when the scent wasn't even female…_um…no…Now what?_ Inuyasha walked along until coming to 517, Kagome's room. He knocked softly.

 "Come in," said a muffled voice.

 Inuyasha opened the door softly and peeked his head around the edge. "Hey."

 Kagome was sitting in bed with a bandage around her head. "Hi." She said inching her way up more. "What'r you doing here?"

 "Can't I come just see how you're doing? After an injury like that…"

 "Well-I suppose." Kagome turned off the tv.

 ::silence::

 "Well, aren't you going to sit down?" Kagome said pointing to a nearby chair.

 Inuyasha just "feh"ed and walked over to the window, which was open, and sat on the ledge with one kneed in the air and crossed his arms.

 Kagome completely sat up and crossed her legs Indian-style.

 ::silence::

 "What happened?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, with his gaze fixed on something outside.

 Kagome glanced at the half demon. "Whadda ya mean?"

 "Well, duh. With Hiten and Manten. Why'd they take you?" The hanyou said shifting his gaze to Kagome.

 "Well, I was walking home and heard Shippo yelling, and found my self stuck in the all with those two…thugs." Kagome explained. "Then I remember waking up at that house, and … Hiten…" she started.

 "Wha'd that bastard do to you?" Inuyasha growled, standing up and walking towards the bed.

 "Well, in the alley, he tried to…choke me, but only managed to scratch me…" Kagome said pointing to her neck, where there was another bandage on. "And then at the house, he slapped me…and called me…a…slut…"

 "Oh, those bastards do that to anyone they can get their hands on. Finally, they're brought down." Inuyasha said making a fist.

 "How?" Kagome asked.

 Inuyasha relaxed a little, and blushed slightly. "Well, when I came to…get you, Hiten put up a pretty good fight, but I managed to knock him unconscious until the police got there."

 Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "You-you did that for me? You came after me?"

 "Feh, don't think highly of it. It was that little runt, Shippo, that wanted me to come. I just happened to run into him." Inuyasha crossed his arms and went back to his sitting position on the window ledge.

 Kagome twiddled her fingers in her bed. "Thanks."

 Inuyasha didn't move, but shifted his gaze to Kagome. "Whatever…" After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha got up. "See ya later."

 "Yea, thanks for stopping in…I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said cheerfully. She watched as Inuyasha walked casually to the door and left. 

 Ironically, Kagome's family showed up just seconds later. "Hi sis!" Sota said walking in and sitting in one of the chairs.

 "Hey." She said.

 "How are you Kagome?" Ms. H. asked walking in with her father right behind her.

 "I'm fine. I'll be able to go home tomorrow. It wasn't anything serious. Just a bump." Kagome answered as she watched how Sota changed the channels, but not finding much.

 "I knew sending her to that school with them demon kids was a bad idea! But no! You both had to go disagreeing!!" The eldest Higurashi complained.

 "Grandpa!!!" Kagome shouted. "Those demon kids happen to be a few of my friends!!!"

 "Getting mixed with other blood types isn't the right thing Kagome. They're dangerous! You don't know what a demon could do to you! That's why I paste those scrolls around the shrine! To ward off those kind!"

 "GRANDPA! CHILL. SHEESH!" Kagome sighed. She sat back in her bed. _Good thing I go back to school tomorrow…I don't think I could last a minute at home…_

 !*!*!*!*! at school !*!*!*!*!

 Kagome walked through the halls with many eyes on her. They stared at the bandages on her neck, and eyed the bump on her forehead. She could feel their eyes boring into the back of her skull when she passed by. Whispering and murmuring went on behind her back.

 She came to her first class again. Algebra. Taking her seat in the back again, she noticed the same people walking in, no one missing. The same girl she'd seen in the locker room just yesterday! What was her name…Sango? Yea. That was it. Kagome knew she'd seen her before. And she didn't realize it, but Sango was one of the more popular kids in the school! And she'd managed a single conversation with her. Behind her was the boy she'd seen just the other day too. He seemed to be walking…a little…too…close to the girl in front of him…

 *SMACK*

 "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU MIROKU!" Sango yelled with a red face and tight fist.

 "Sorry, I was … uh… having a muscle spasm!!! Yea! Muscle spasm!" He lied, very obviously.

 Kagome giggled at this. This boy had just…groped the girl. He only appeared to be maybe a Junior at most. Never before had she seen this happen in High School…

 "Okay, class. Let's get started." Mr. Kimitsoshi said from the front of the room.

 Kagome, once again, wasn't paying attention, but working ahead. She was currently…4 lessons a head of the rest of the class. Never once did she hear anything the teacher said. But nonetheless, her grades remained her A average.

 (*)Kagome looked forward to going to her Literature class today. She would find out who the co-star "Koji" would be voiced as. She quickly sat down in her seat and pulled out her script given to her just yesterday. Mr. Mitoshi glanced at the class and stood up from his desk. "Good afternoon class. I hope you all practiced the parts. We'll be auditioning today. I'm afraid though, that the lead parts are already taken." The class whispered and mumbled to themselves. One boys hand was raised in the air. "Yes, Hojo."

 "Can we know who they are?" He asked curiously.

 "Yes. I was just going to do so." Searching through some papers, he found what he was looking for a rose to the front row of desks. "I have cast the main part of Kyoko as…Kagome." The whole class turned in shock, that some newbie had taken one of their parts. An especially evil glare came from the person behind her. "And the part of Koji, I selected as…Inuyasha." Now the class AND Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. Kikyo's hand immediately went in the air. "Yes, Kikyo?"

 "Sir, I have to disagree." She started.

 "Oh? And why is that?" Mr. Mitoshi asked.

 "Ms. Higurashi, here, is very unfamiliar with the whole…process of how we organize script-reading. Wouldn't you rather have someone who knows what their doing as the part? Like say…me?"

 Mr. Mitoshi shifted his weight, "No. I'm positive I want Kagome and Inuyasha as the leads."

 Kikyo groaned, and Inuyasha sighed. "Why me…" he mumbled to himself.

 "Let's begin!" Their teacher said in a sarcastically happy tune.(*)

 Later that day, in the locker room after gym class, Kagome was finishing brushing her hair after showering when she happened to over hear some of the other girls talking.

 "Did you hear? Yea, I'm going with Miroku…" One of the girls said. To Kagome, that sounded like Sango!

 "NO! Not him!" Another girl squeaked.

 "Yea, he asked me, what was I supposed to say?" She sighed.

 "Who are you going with, Eri?" Another girl asked.

 "I'm not sure…" She said putting a finger to her chin.

 Kagome took a big breath and walked over. "What's going on?" She asked with a smile on her face.

 "Oh, there's a dance next weekend." Sango said happily. "You going?"

 "I don't know. I don't do crowds well…" Kagome replied.

 "Oh, come on! You have to go! Please? For me?" She pleaded.

 "Well, why not. What can it hurt?" Kagome agreed. 

 "Yea! Alright. See you around, Kagome!" She said waving before walking out again.

 Kagome smiled again. There was something about her that set her apart from any of the other popular girls. Those two were definitely going to get a long well…

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: as I said, this was going to be short…

 Okay, yes. Im pissed at my email… but u can send reviews DIRECTLY to me, at, once again: **kawaii_inuyasha_babe_10@yahoo.com** the underscores are underscores. No capitals.

 Until I get reviews and author alerts, im still pissed!!! But happy to write, as long as I see review numbers changing, but o well…^_^

                                                                                  -animeblonde10


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everybody!!! Thanks for all your reviews!! They mean a lot!

 I got my problem figured out with my author alerts and reviews…all better!!!

 This might be a little messed up cuz im doin this at my school on a laptop…^_^.

 I don't normally do a response to a review, but I'll do one every now and then.:

 **_CloakedChaos_**: no, Kagome's not always going to be so much of a cast out. In fact, quite the opposite!! Oops!! I said too much!!

 **_Akita Inu_**: thanx! Good luck with the email and internet!!!

 **_Anti [.] Poptarts_**: yep, thanx for the concern!!

 **_tashy911_**: im glad u think so!!

 *anonymous* **_kaoruz_death_food_**: I'll try to make them a bit longer…sorry if I don't!! ^_^ and ya, I plan on somehow getting most of the main characters in somehow…

 *anonymous* **_kagomekiss_**: u bet, and sorry for the Inu evil thing…I didn't try to…forgive me??? ^_^ with Tetsusaiga…hmm…never thought that far….silly me!! Um…now that u mention it, I probably will…hmmm…..

******_punklunargoddess0_**: no, no nerdy glasses…*phew*

 I think that's all. But if you got a question, ask it in a review and I'll try and answer it.

 Um…I guess we'll go on with the chapter!!!

 Chapter 4

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Kagome sat in her next class thinking about what Sango had told her. _There's a dance next Friday…what am I going to do?_ She laid her head in her hand and stared out the window. _None of the guys will ask me to go. I know that._ Kagome bit the end of her pencil. _But there's always hope…_

 "Ms. Kagome… Ms. Kagome! Are you awake?"

 The spaced out girl snapped back to reality. "What? Excuse me?"

 "You were spacing out young lady. Care to explain what you were dreaming about?" Mrs. Hosatashu put her hands on her hips and stared at Kagome.

 "I well-" the girl stuttered. She could feel al the kids in the class staring at her.  The teacher shifted impatiently.

 "Daydreaming. Not good on your first week. Don't let it happen again, Ms. Higurashi." She walked back to the front of the room. 

_Oh man, blew it already. Some impression that made…_ Kagome forgot about the dance until later that day. For the rest of the class, she paid attention and took notes intently.

 Kagome walked home a different way today. Ever since the previous day's encounter, she didn't like walking home that way. 

 Upon entering the street to her home, Kagome knew she was home free. Slowly she walked into her home and threw her bookbag by the door. "I'm home!" She yelled. Kagome slipped off her shoes and looked around. Her mom was in the kitchen preparing for supper. 

 "Hi, sweetie." She said very unenthused. "How was your day?"

 "Fine, I suppose." Kagome walked to her mom's side and took a piece of chicken for their stir-fry supper. "Mm. Tastes good."

 "Thanks. Oh, you got a call from a girl at school. She wants you to call her back. Notes by the phone." Ms. Higurashi said pointing with her fingers back towards the hallway.

 "Really? Who was it?" She asked walking towards the hallway.

 "I don't remember. It was almost as soon as school was over. I had just walked in the door. She sounded very nice."

 Kagome picked up the piece of paper by the phone and quickly took it up to her room phone. She quickly glanced at the paper and saw that Sango had called! _Why would she call me?_ Kagome wondered. She picked up the cordless and flopped down on her bed. She quickly dialed the number and was listening to the ring tone. /_Hello, this is the *taiaija* residence._\

 "Um, yes, this is Kagome, from school. Sango called me earlier. Is she there?"

 /_No sorry, she's at basketball practice. Can I have her call you back?_\

 "Yea. Thanks. Bye."

 /_Bye._\

 *click* "Hm, wonder why she would have called so soon?" Kagome flipped over on her back and stared at her ceiling. "Then there's that dance next weekend. Would some boy actually ask me to go with them?" She rolled over on her stomach. "Who am I kidding? No body even knows who I a, let alone go to a dance with me. Why can't anyone just give me a chance? Like Sango. She seems nice…" Kagome sighed. "Oh, well. I'll see what she wants tomorrow." Kagome got up a walked downstairs.

 "What did she want?" Ms. Higurashi asked, still working on supper.

 "I don't know. She wasn't home." Kagome said walking back in the hallway to get her homework. There, she met her brother.

 "Hey, 'lil sis. You have fun at school?" Her older brother, Sota asked.

 "Oh, yea." She said sarcastically. "Tons."

 "How's you head?" He asked in a brotherly manner.

 "Fine. No problems." Kagome said getting her books and notebook out of the bag. "Hey, what are you doing home from college? I thought you had basketball practice today?" She asked walking slowly towards the stairs.

 "Oh, when you were hurt, I just decided to come home for the weekend. Being Friday and all today." The older boy said picking up the passing cat. "Mom said she'd let me have a party tonight."

 "You've made friends already? And we just moved here like, 3 days ago?"

 "…Yea?"

 "That's nice…" _Spoiled brat…I wouldn't be able to have friends over…_

 "Yea, so, um. Listen, my girlfriend is coming over tonight. And she's bringing some of her friends from town. Can you, maybe leave? Or something?"

 Kagome looked at her brother. "What?"

 "Yea. Can you leave, like go to a friends house or something?"

 "Why? Can't you just take them out to eat? Or go watch a movie?" Kagome suggested, sounding quite ticked.

 "Hey, that's not a bad idea! I might just do that. Thanks Kagome!" The girls older brother gave a hug to the unsuspecting girl and trotted out of the hallway.

 "…Air head…" She mumbled to herself. Kagome picked up her things and went back up to her room to work on her home work.

 She sat on her desk for a few hours working hard on the next few days assignments when their rather large cat, Buyo (sp?) leapt on the desk right on Kagome's homework. "Buyo! Go! Get away! Shoo!" The girl said attempting to get the lazy cat off her work. But he just yawned and laid down right on top of it. "Fine. It's getting boring anyway." Kagome stood up from her desk and moved to the window. 

 It was now about 7 o'clock and the sun had just gone down. Only a few stars had appeared in the sky. Kagome opened her window to let the early spring breeze envelope her in a world of peacefulness. The fresh air was scented of freshly blooming Sakura trees. The full moon in the background made the night an appealing one.

 Kagome heard a door open and close, and saw her brother walking to his car. But there wasn't just him walking to his car, but saw a rather beautiful girl greeting him. The girl bumped into Sota and snuggled up to him.

 Kagome observed this from her window, unknowing to the two below. She could barely hear the couple's conversation below, though, she strained her hearing to listen in.

 "Hey, Sota. You ready for a big night?" The girl said really oddly.

 "Sure thing, Kayko. I am ready for lot-of-action!" Sota said opening his car door and getting in the drivers side. The girl got in on the passenger side.

 "You better be ready for a long night too! Hope you got your beauty sleep!" The girl said. She then gave a little laugh. 

 Kagome didn't understand what her brother was doing. He said he was going to a party, but this girl makes it sound like something else…The two pulled away rather quickly and sped down the road.

 _If they're planning on doing what I think they're going to do…_

 *RING RING!*

 "I GOT IT!" Kagome yelled picking up the phone that still sat on her bed. "Hello?"

 "Kagome! Hi this is Sango!" The girl on the other end said excitedly.

 "Sango? Hi. You called before too. Whatcha need?" Kagome asked leaning against the wall and crossing her legs.

 "Yea. Can I ask you to do something?"

 Kagome thought about what she could possibly have to do on her second day of being in a school like the one she was in. "Sure."

 "Can I ask you to try the basketball team?" Kagome sat speechless. "Kagome? Kago~ome…"

 "…You want me? Miss athletically-challenged to try and play a sport that I suck at? Are you crazy?" Kagome laughed.

 Sango gave a giggle. "Athletically challenged, huh? Well, I just thought you'd be a good addition to the team. And I'll let you in on a secret the basketball girls have…" She said a little quieter.

 That got Kagome's attention. "Sure."

 "The girls that usually go out for basketball…get the hottest guys." Sango whispered.

 Kagome laughed harder now. "You serious?"

 "Yes! I am!" Sango giggled. "You know what else?"

 "What?"

 "I know someone that likes you…" Sango taunted.

 "HA! Someone?! Like me?! That's a good one!" Kagome teased.

 "I'm serious! Miroku told me today after practice. I was walking to my car, and he stopped me. He wanted me to tell you that. I won't say who it is though. But, OW! HOT CHICKITY MOMMA! You go girl! Nice attractivness…"

 Kagome was really curious as to who could like her within 2 days of being here. "WHO! TELL ME!"

 "Sorry! I got to go. My lil' bro wants to use the phone. Talk to ya later! Oh, and think about the basketball team would ya?"

 "Sure. I'll see ya Monday!" Kagome said.

 "Bye!"

 *click*

 Kagome sighed. "Me…and basketball…this should be interesting…and who likes me?"

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: hi everybody!

 Sorry for the wait. ff.net was down and I couldn't sign in, meaning I couldn't post chappies!! But here's the next one. 

 I have a request of you guys. I would like 1 slow song that you think would be perfect for someone like Kagome to dance to with her date…*gasp* yes she gets a date…but im not sayin who!!!

Um…im going to work on next chapter ASAP. But it could be a while cuz school is retarded. Im sooo busy, its not funny. Mondays are packed, Tuesdays are just as bad, Wednesdays are terrible, Thursday is like a copy of Monday, and Friday…well…lets just say its like a copy of the whole week. And my weekends are terrible. I got club volleyball on Sunday afternoons…and Saturdays are just packed with stuff my parents make me do. So, I work on chapter 5 when I can. 

 Remember, suggestion of 1 slow song!


	6. Chapter 5

Let's just get this started since I took so long:

 Chapter 5

 New week, new slate. Or so Kagome thought. Ever since Sango had suckered her into playing on the school basketball team, she was kind of mad at her since she was terrible at sports. But she was sitting in literature thinking about what practice would be like.

 "Ok class, since we know who our speakers are, shall we begin?" The teacher asked at the front of the class. A few moans was all that he got in reply. "Yep. Figured as much. Ok, Kagome, start us off."

 A few eyes shifted to Kagome to see what she would do. But she turned to the first page and began reading.

 " _'As I lay in my bed at night, I think about him. I can't help it, but he's the perfect one. I have to admit my mistake…and now I have to face him…tell him what I really think…and I don't think I can do it. But he has to know…Koji has to know…'"_

 Inuyasha's turn was now. " _'Kyoko is exactly who I need. Though she betrayed me to go with that other man, Yomaru…but I still need her…she's still a part of me…"_

 (Kagome): _"I'm here…at his doorstep…and now its time…As I walk to the front door, my heart pounds…What if he still hates me…what if he says yes…_

_ 'But I face my fears and knock. Footsteps tell me someone is approaching. Then the door opens…and there he is…_'

 "'Kyoko?'"

 "'Koji, listen. I was a fool. Please.'"

 "'Why would I take someone like you back? You betrayed me…told me that you hate me…and now you want me to take you back?'"

 "'Koji…just wait…'"

 "'No. You wait. You just wait. You'll see what a –'"

 "'But I love you Koji.'"

 ::silence, by the entire class::

 "Um…Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked looking over at the startled hanyou.

 "I want a new part. This is…just give me a new part!" Inuyasha bellowed.

 "I can't do that. You've already been assigned your lines. It's too late now."

 Inuyasha grumbled and slouched down in his chair.

  All the girls were shooting around a bit before practice and chatting with each other. Due to Kagome's lack of athletisism, she wasn't looking very good. Air ball here, hit someone in the head…yea. Then the coach showed up. "Alright ladies. We got a late starter today. I'm coach Maru. That's Kagome Higurashi." The coach looked through the crowd of girls and pointed over to where Kagome was standing next to Sango. "Alright, 5 laps. Go!" The coach blew her whistle. The team started around the gym, but the boys' team started in at the same time too. 

 Kagome ran beside Sango and asked her, "Why are the boys in here?"

 "Beats me." She replied, turning a corner of the gym.

 Several of the boys had quickly gained the lead, including Inuyasha and another boy whom Kagome didn't know. Medium black hair pulled back in a pony tail, and a few inches taller than Inuyasha. Another guy was following closely behind. This guy Kagome had seen before. He was the one in class, with the short black hair that groped Sango in class one day. 

 Kagome saw the girls and guys' coaches talking. She turned a corner and watched them from the corner of her eye, not realizing who was in front or behind her. All she saw were a few nods from the coaches and Coach Maru grabbing her whistle, but nothing more…because of some JERK in front of her.

 Kagome sat sprawled on the floor half on top of the person that was in front of her at the time. "Ow…jerk…"

 "Well excuse me for running!" a familiar girls voice said standing up and towering over Kagome. "I'd expect more from you Higurashi. But I guess you are what they're all saying. Pathetic."

 The jerk that made Kagome fall was running off, that witch Kikyo. The one who would make her school life a living nightmare.

 Several people passed her, but one man stopped to help her up. "Here, lemme give you a HAND…"

 "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU HENTAI!" Sango said running up behind Kagome and who ever the boy was.

 "Sango, how nice it is to see you. I was merely trying to help the girl up." The guy said.

 Kagome stood up. "Who are you?"

 ::whistle tweet:: "Keep running you lazy donkeys! This ain't no ice cream parlor!" Coach Maru yelled.

 Kagome, Sango, and the unknown groper started running again. "I'm Miroku." He said after a while.

 *mental click* "You're the one who's taking Sango to the dance on Friday! Ha! I knew that! And you're in a few of my classes!" Kagome said as she started coming to a slowing stop.

 "…Uh, yea…sure…" Miroku said standing in line for a drink.

 "Alright you sad, lazy pansies, we're going to do some hard core basketball today. Coach Bumanotu, here, agreed to have the boys help us. Since they made it to state last year, with the help of some excellent Sophomores this year, we should have an excellent school team. And that's what I expect. No fools that took a bet from their friends to come here and goof off. No doggin' it. I want 160% out of all of you. Now come on, girls versus guys. Girls get jerseys."

 A few moans from the girls, since the jerseys looked like maternity clothes…But they quickly got set up. Kagome would be one of the last to come in, thanks to some kind bribing by her, and Sango allowing her to, since it was, after all, her first practice.

 Sango was jumping, along with Inuyasha for the boys. They looked really formidable. Coach Maru was the one to toss the ball up. Boys quickly gained the possession.

 It was a man-to-man defense, or in this case, woman-to-man. Sango guarded Inuyasha, seeing as they were the best of the best on each team, and Miroku was being guarded by a girl Kagome had yet to find out who she was.

 The ball was swung to Miroku's side, he caught the ball and looked high and low, seeing Inuyasha cutting to the basket, but the ball was tapped away by the girl and was heading down the court for a steal-and-lay up. Sure enough that's what it was. Girls led so far, 2-0.

 That was soon over taken. Boys were quickly up 26-19. It was the "third" quarter, if that's what you call practicing for an hour already. Kagome had yet to come in.

 Her lucky day. Sango went up for a rebound, and came down wrong, twisting her right ankle (ironic, so did i…^_^). "Ah…" She held her leg in pain.

 "You okay, Sango?!" Kagome shouted running over to her friend. 

 "Yea, just sprained it, no big deal…" She attempted to stand up, but the pain was a little much.

 A few of the boys had gathered together. "Weenie…" A few of the whispered. "Whimp…"

 Coach Maru and Coach Bumanotu were quickly at her side helping her up and taking her to the sidelines, where they soon had ice on it. "Higurashi, you're in." Maru said pointing to the court and adjusting the ice on the girl's foot.

 "M-me?!" Kagome stammered.

 "Yes, you, now go!" Maru yelled.

 Kagome nodded nervously, but walked out on the court with some confidence in her. Girls possession. Kagome was the out of bounds taker. She stood at the sideline with the ball in her hand, looking for someone to get it open to. She saw that Kikyo was open, much to her dismay, but threw her the ball nonetheless. Well, let's say TRIED to throw her the ball. Miroku snatched the ball out of mid air and took off down the court. Easy lay up.

 "Come on, Higurashi, turn things up a bit!" Maru yelled from the side.

 Kagome ran down to the other end to inbound the ball. But once again was stolen away, and an easy lay up scored.

 A girl walked up to Kagome and snatched the ball from her hands. "Gimme that. Like this, idiot." She said pushing Kagome into the crowd of people trying to get a hold of the ball. She saw an open target and tossed it to her with ease. "Like that." She said running by Kagome and taking her place at wing.

 Kagome had her own little mumble grumble fit, but continued to the other side of the wing. Now it was her job to guard Inuyasha, but with his demon speed, he was no match for her.

 It was the boys' possession, and Inuyasha was just about to cross the half court line, and Kagome was going to pick him up for defense. She approached him and got down and ready, but as soon as she moved to set a screen, he wasn't even in sight, anymore. He had stepped around her to go in and shoot a three, and get nothing but net.

 "Swoosh, Higurashi. Show me the MONEH!" he teased running down the court once again.

 Kagome was furious. The one guy she wanted to impress…wait…impress?! When'd that happen? Anyway, she went to take the ball in, and she did. But looked to her point guard and yelled "I'm open!" and was going to get the ball, when she managed to trip on her own feet!

 "Higurashi, come here!" Maru yelled. She sounded kind of angry…

 Kagome got up and walked over to the coach. "Yea?"

 "I don't want anymore of your goofing off. Got it? Or you're off the team. And I mean it."

 Kagome looked Coach Maru squarely in the eyes. "Yes."

 "Good. Now get back out there. We still have an hour left to go."

 Kagome quick glanced at Sango, who was sitting just a few feet from her, hearing the entire conversation, who gave her a sympathetic look. But she turned right back around and went back on the court.

 "Whoa, that was really weird!" Kagome said walking out of the school with Sango at her side.

 "What was weird?" Sango asked opening the door to the outside.

 "The whole practice thing. I mean, I totally embarrassed myself there at the end. When I got passed the ball, shot it at Inuyasha's head on accident, knocked him down, making a few others fall, and Coach Maru just exploding." Kagome said shifting her bag on her shoulder.

 "Yea, that was kind of funny," Sango said with a little limp in her walk.

 "Well, enough of my practice, how was yours? With that sprained ankle and all?" Kagome asked pointing to her friends swollen ankle.

 "I'm fine. I just won't be able to practice for a while. And I'll have to miss one or two games, but it's no big deal. Really. You guys are really good with out me. I know you'll win." She said smiling.

 "Yea. Me and my clumsy nature." Kagome said teasing a bit.

 "You aren't clumsy." Sango said, trying to liven up her friend. "You wanna go grab a quick something down at the café?"

 "Huh? Sure. I don't see why not. My mom doesn't really care how late I stay out. Heck, she doesn't even hardly know I exist!"

 "You're funny, Higurashi, you know that?" Sango said a little jokingly.

 "Really? I try hard not to."

 Without realizing where they were headed, Kagome had already seated herself in Sango's car. Unfortunately for the poor girl, it was a good ol' 94 white Bonneville (that's my car! Actually my dad's…soon to be mine….XD if I don't crash it first…) "Nice car." Kagome joked.

 "Yea, it gets me from A to B." Sango started up the engine, but a quick knock was at her window.

 "Sango!" came a muffled males' voice.

 She quickly rolled down her window. "Wadda ya want, jerk?"

 "Chill…Inu boy (a "hey" heard by Inuyasha in the back ground) and me here are going to the café for a quick somethin-or-other. You girls care to join us?"

 "…listen, hentai…we were just heading there ourselves. So I guess if we see you we see you. Bye-bye…" The girl instantly took off.

 "Well, I think she likes me." Miroku said smiling and walking over to his friend. "Okay, Inu boy, let's go."

 *eye twitching* "Don't call me that…"

 "Oh, but your girlfriend can?"

 "That's different!" Inuyasha said getting a little red.

 "Oh I see…there's someone new?"

 "There never was a first! And no, there's no one "new"! So get off my back!"

 "Come on…" Miroku said grabbing the shirt of his hanyou friend and pulling him away. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I have had NO TIME what so ever to work on this, or any of my other stories.

 As for review answers…I still haven't picked out a slow song…^_^ so I'll ask you guys for help! Im debating between "This I promise you" by Nsync and "Dearest" by Ayumi (um, something or other) that one ending song…yea. Tell me which one you think is better. I, personally, and leaning towards Dearest, but that's just me ^_^ don't let me influence you. You all have a right too…

 I promise to update when I can…though it might be a while because of Confirmation…and volleyball…and dance…and school, cuz school is an evility that should be killed. Who ever invented the thought and idea of school, should be killed. I mean, sure, my teacher don't grade half our papers like a normal teacher should…but then again, how's it gunna help me in the long run? 

 I'm blabbering… ^_^ I tend to do that when im tired…. ^_^ yep. I'm typing this at 1:30 just for you guys….and I even had to babysit…yes, I decided to since I was bored when I got home.

 ACK! I did it again. I'm going now. Bye!

     -animeblonde10


	7. Chapter 6

AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL! AND VOLLEYBALL! AND DANCE! AND BABYSITTING!

 Here we go ^_^;

 Chapter 6

 The previous day at the café was…interesting, shall we say. Kagome had been introduced to someone new, Koga. And the whole time, he stared at her and was practically…overprotective of her. That creeped everyone out. In fact, one time it sounded as if he was her boyfriend.

 So today at school, Kagome was attempting to avoid the guy. Sure she'd wondered who the admirer was ever since Sango told her, but…still.

 She ran into Inuyasha on the way to biology. "Hey, Inuyasha!" she called running up beside him. "How are ya?"

 Inuyasha gave her a blank stare. "…Hi?" he said confusedly.

 "You ready for practice after school? I mean, of course you are, you're mister superstar athlete," Kagome babbled. "Then there's me, miss uncoordinated geeky Kagome." The girl sighed. She then realized there was no one next to her. _Oh great…it looks like I'm talking to my self…_ Kagome  was red, and saw a few of the curious glances she got from kids.

 The…she saw HIM. The person she DIDN'T want to see.

 "Hey, Kagome!" Koga shouted over the crowd. "What's happenin?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

 Kagome was suddenly nervous and embarrassed. "Nothing…" she said uncomfortably. "But listen," Kagome said sneaking out of the guys grip. "I have to get to class." The embarrassed girl quickly walked off to her room. _Why is he suddenly paying so much attention to me? What did I ever do? He's not…no…he can't be…can he?_ Kagome shrugged it off and sat down in her desk.

 There were about 5 minutes left before class started, so Kagome relaxed in her seat a little. She leaned back and watched what the other kids were doing.

 What caught her attention the most was her super bestest friend, Kikyo sitting on Inuyasha's lap! _The nerve of the girl!_ Kagome mentally yelled._ Using him like he likes her…slut…_ Kagome thought.

 "Kagome?!"

 "Hm?" The girl snapped out of her little world. Sango was waving her hands in front of Kagome.

 "Sheesh! I thought you were dead to the world there for a second!" Sango sat down in her desk in front of Kagome. 

 Kagome was still ignoring Sango. She was busy glaring death daggers at Kikyo. For what reason, she didn't know. But she somehow envied that girl. The way Inuyasha had his hands around her waist, the way people crowded around to hear her talk, the way she could smile at Inuyasha, and he'd just smirk back-like he was sarcastically trying to say "Leave me alone". But no matter what, those two were like…perfect to any one. The audience Kikyo had drawn to her was pretty much the whole class. They were saying some sort of joke, because everyone was laughing. The Kikyo looked at Kagome and stared long and hard at the girl eying her. That sent chills up and down Kagome's back.

 The class's attention was averted to Ms. Singu, the teacher, spoke up. "Class. Sit down this instant. You have all been told day after day this should not happen.

 "But let's begin, shall we?"

 Kagome took a deep breath once she exited biology. Ms. Singu was certainly strict! Their homework pile sure wouldn't be going down too soon either.

 The exhausted girl was about to turn the corner when she heard her name.

 "…yea, Higurashi. That's her." Some boy said.

 "Heh, isn't she geeky? I mean, have you seen her play basketball? She sucks!" another said.

 "Yea, she's always doing homework too. I mean, have you ever seen her look up at something like, maybe the wall?" yet another one chimed in.

 But the next voice was the one that hurt her…The one that made her heart turn…The one that caused a tear to form in the corner of her eye. "Geeze. She acts like I like her. It's annoying sometimes! I wish she'd leave me alone…" …Inuyasha. The one who'd saved her just days ago from the pushover, Naraku. The same one who'd been the only one brave enough to visit her in the hospital the few hours she was in there. How? Why? When had he become so black hearted towards a single girl?.

 Kagome turned and ran. She didn't care now if she was late for class, or in that case, missed it in its entirety. Her own friend had just turned on her.

 The girl landed in the bathroom. She narrowly missed a few girls coming out, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from the world.

 The previous week was going so well, too. She'd gone from no friends, to at least a few. But to hear just one say something like that was very hurtful.

 Kagome didn't come out for the last bell. She heard talking and chattering go on just outside the stall door of her haven. She'd even heard a few of Kikyo's snide remarks.

 "Yea, that girl has it coming. She's so annoying. And to think, she ran off when she heard her little friend talk about her."

 "You mean, she's that low?" an accomplice to Kikyo said.

 "Yea. *sigh* It's SO sad to say, isn't it? Come on, let's go." The leader said walking out, leaving the unknown girl silence to her self.

 Kagome stood up and left the building. Practice was going to wait. Or she'd just quit. Not that she'd care what the coach would do to her. But Sango thought otherwise. "KAGOME!" The girl just kept on walking. "Kagome wait! Aren't you going to stay for practice?"

 "I'm going home. I can't stand this school." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, but the were never released.

 "Please, just come to practice? For me?" Sango pleaded stopping them both in the middle of the parking lot.

 Kagome processed the offer. "Fine. But only if I get to go home right afterwards."

 "Thank you!" Sango dragged Kagome back into the building to get dressed for practice.

 "Ok, sissy's. Free throw shooting. I want 10 before you leave." Coach Maru bellowed, tossing a ball in Inuyasha's direction. "Start us off, Yomitsu."

 Inuyasha walked up the free throw line, and the rest of the two teams lined up at different baskets. Sure enough, Inuyasha had 10 for 10. Miroku was close with 10 for 12. Sango was right up there with the guys with 10 for 13. Even Koga wasn't looking too bad with 10 for 12.

 …Then for Kagome…

 "Higurashi, get your sorry hide over here!" Maru bellowed.

 Kagome ran as fast as her aching body allowed her. "Yea?" She asked out of breath.

 "…Look. I can see you try. But you're going to need some help in bringing out the athlete you want to be." Maru tried to give a reassuring smile, but only succeeded in scaring the life out of Kagome. "I'm going to have you practice on most days with…" The coach looked around for a suitable player… "Yomitsu there."

 _INUYASHA?! AS A PERSONAL COACH?!_

 The hanyou's ears twitched in the direction his name was said. He gave a groan, but ignored the two coaches. Just what he'd always wanted. To help a girl that didn't even know what a basketball was.

 "Yomitsu's the best we got. Why, just last year, he took the team to the finals and won, leaving those other losers in the dust." Bumarotu explained. "Inuyasha!" he yelled, motion the half demon to come over.

 Reluctantly, he came over. "What?" he asked really pissed off.

 "You're going to be helping Higurashi here on her game. I expect you to do a good job?!" Bumarotu threatened.

 "Fine. Whatever. Just don't make me practice with that wench in practice too. Out of this place is bad enough…" Inuyasha said going back to his game.

 Bumarotu chuckled. "Yea, he'll open up. Trust me. I've seen it."

 Maru spoke, "I've got hopes for you Higurashi! I see it in you!"

 But deep down, Kagome knew, she was never destined to be a basketball player. She would find what she did best…and master it so well, it put all others who participated to shame. But what that was, she didn't know.

 Kagome was showered after practice and dressed, leaving the locker rooms. She was about to walk out when a message across the school bulletin board caught her attention. The school sing and dance group. _Now there's something I could try…_ Kagome thought, smiling as she left the building.

 Kagome walked in the front doors of her house. "I'm home!" she called taking off her shoes and starting up the stairs, taking her homework with her.

 "KAGOME HIGURASHI! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS VERY INSTANT!" Her mother yelled.

 _Oh no…what did I do now?_ Kagome slowly made her way in to the living room, where her mother sat, but now stood up. "What?"

 "Where have you been? I've been waiting 3 hours for you to get home!" the older woman screamed at her daughter.

 "Basketball practice, like yesterday?" Kagome explained.

 "You are supposed to tell me things like this young lady! Leave a worried mother at home! I'd at least expect a call to tell me where you are. You're grounded. And you won't leave your room for anything for the next 3 days! GOT THAT?"

 "Mom! Chill! How am I supposed to go to school?" Kagome yelled, throwing her books down and stomping over to her mother.

 "You aren't. You're suffering the punishment you deserve! Now go! Before I make it worse!" Miss Higurashi yelled, threatening with a hand to slap her daughter.

 Kagome turned and ran up stairs. _Great! Now what am I supposed to do?! If I leave, she'll kill me when I get home! I can't stay here!_ Kagome flung herself on her bed. "Why can't I do anything around here?" she cried into her pillow. "Stupid Sota gets everything. All the privileges, everything. He's the spoiled brat that's the lazy one, not me. So why am I the one who takes all the blame and punishment for what goes on around here?!"

 The angry girl cried herself to sleep that night. She knew she wasn't going anywhere in the morning, and even if she tried to escape, when her mother found her, her life would go from a bad dream to a nightmare. So she just lay on her bed, with tear stained eyes, and an occasional sniff. The next few days of her life would be miserable, long, and torture.

 But there were bright sides to it all. She wouldn't be directly at school. She would never have to see that arrogant jerk, Inuyasha for the next few days. And so many other blessings in disguise. 

 What the sleeping girl didn't know was she had a person right this second thinking about her. A certain boy at school…

 _Kagome, when I first met you…I knew you were meant for me. Sure I may have seemed like an idiot at first, even when we did start out on the wrong foot. _

 But you were meant to at least give me a chance. No matter what that jerk says about you. I won't play you, unlike what HE would do…all that jerk cares about is taking you for himself, but I wouldn't be that way. I'd treat you right…and protect you…

 And I will ask you to the dance…somehow…I'll ask you before that moron does.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: LIKE I SAID! SORRY! BEEN TOO FRICKIN BUSY!

 So, who is it?! Like der, you know…

 And don't' worry! Things look hopeless for Kagome right now, but really, they'll get better, trust me!!!!! 

 Please help me get to 100 reviews!!!! You make me happy if u do!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

                                                                           -animeblonde10


	8. Chapter 7

HEY! I'M UPDATING SOONER THAN EVER!!! lol… Ø­­_Ø'

 I got a few people who got confused last time, and I figured you would… ^_^ don't worry thought! You'll see why this chapter,…or next time, whatever I get typed….^_^ HEAR ME OUT! THINGS CHANGE! SO DOES THE IDEA OF THE STORY!!! I don't want to give it away…but … I know what im doing….

 **_KS-Starshine_**: yes, you'll see my plot in this later on….^_^ don't fear! The almighty Inuyasha would never do that! You'll see in a bit…

 **_Rome34_**: heh heh, you too? Like I said, you'll see lots of things explain hopefully….

 **_MIKO-DEMONESS 14_**: no!!! don't leave!!!! I know, I've been bad…I'll update when I can!!

**_ The Legendary Beckster:_** yep! I think you are my 100th reviewer!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

 Um…ok. Here's the story! I'll try to unconfuse things a bit…^_^;

 Chapter 7

 Kagome lay on her bed in the morning thinking to herself. _Mom won't let me leave. She's done this before…she's slapped me before too. Why? Why did Sota have to get the goody-goody genes, and I get the lame brain sister ones? Just once, I'd like to be able to do something on my own without my own mother telling me I'm worthless._ The punished girl sighed. _Who am I kidding? Mom would kill me. Literally. She hates me. Just because I'm like him…like Dad…_

 ~*+~*+~*+ flashback (but Kagome doesn't know, just a background) ~*+~*+~*+

 The doctors held the small infant. "She's beautiful," one of them compliment Mrs. Higurashi as he handed the tiny girl to her mother. 

 But when the mother pulled the covers out of the way, her face went from bliss and joy of having a new born, to hate and anger. "She…looks like…HIM…" the woman said through gritted teeth.

 The doctors were confused. "Who? Looked like who, ma'am?"

 "THE MAN WHO ABANDONED ME FOR ANOTHER WOMAN! THAT TWO TIMING SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUSBAND!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed, causing the tiny infant to howl in her mothers arms.

 "Calm down, please, ma'am." The doctors and nurses tried to calm the angered woman.

 "I hate her! Take her away!" The woman screamed.

 ~*+~*+~*+ end ~*+~*+~*+

 From what Kagome had been told as she grew up, her mother hated her because she resembled her father so much. And her father had apparently left just a few days before the birth. And he didn't just leave, he left Kagome's mother with an emotional scar that would never heal. And that scar would ooze hatred for him, and his daughter.

 Mrs. Higurashi was walking up the stairs. "Kagome?" she asked softly from outside the girl's door. "Can I come in?"

 "Fine." Kagome hissed through gritted teeth.

 The girl's mother came in and softly shut the door behind her. "listen. I was really being a terrible mother yesterday. What do you say I write you a sick note and you go to school?"

 Kagome couldn't really say anything against it. "Whatever." She got up and picked out her uniform from the selection of clothes in her closet. "I'll be downstairs in a little bit." Kagome hissed.

 ~*~

 Kids stared as Kagome walked into class late. "Sorry Mr. Kimitsoshi." Kagome laid the sick note on his desk and took her seat.

 "Well, I expect you are completed with your assignment, Ms. Higurashi?" The man asked from the front of the room.

 "Yes." Kagome replied meekly. She took her book out of her bag and set it on her desk, quickly turning to the days lesson she was working on.

 "Way to go, Higurashi," a familiar girl's voice whispered in her ear.

 "Just leave it alone, Kikyo," Kagome shushed back. She turned and saw Sango mouthing something. "what?" she mouthed back. Sango gave a wave, and shook her head. Kagome turned to her work and picked up her pencil.

 ~*~

 "Where were you?" Sango asked Kagome at her locker. The two girls were only two apart from each other. "I didn't think you'd show up that late today. What happened?"

 "Nothing. I just…wasn't feeling good…" Kagome lied. She was digging through her locker for a book, when her hand stumbled on a note in the back of her locker. _What's this?_ She thought. _I'll read it later_. She told her self.

 "Something wrong?" Sango asked.

 "No. I better not be late to anymore classes, see you around." Kagome walked off to her history class in a hurry, abandoning the quickly approaching boy she didn't know what there.

 "What's her hurry?" Inuyasha asked grumpily to Sango, who closed her locker and turned to head to her class.

 "I don't know. She showed up late today." The girl said walking off.

 "That annoying wench is a pain…" The hanyou mumbled to himself. He followed Sango to the class they were in together, Home EC (heh heh…)

 ~*~

 Kagome opened her history book and picked the note open. She opened it and saw it was written in a hurry, very sloppy and messy.

 _Kagome-_

_  Wait for me by your locker. I need_

_ to ask you something._

_ I'll see you then._

 That was interesting. She looked around to make sure the teacher hadn't seen her. _What's going on?_ Kagome folded the note up carefully and slid it into her pocket.

 ~*~

 Kagome stood patiently by her locker after school. Most of the kids had already left, and very few were left in the hallway. Her head spun when her name was called by the person she didn't want to see at the moment… "Hey,…Koga (dun dun dun!)" she said weakily.

 "Hey, I saw you standing here, and I figured now was the best time as ever. I have a question for you to answer. A simple yes or no, but I'm hoping you'll say yes.." the boy started.

 _Is he the one? The one who left me the note?_ Kagome wondered as she watched the demon get nervous. "Well…"

 "Would you, uh………..go to the dance with me? Since you don't have anyone to go with, and neither do I…?"

 Kagome was shocked. She'd never thought someone like Koga would come out and ask her something like this before. And she'd only been here less than a week. How could things have changed so quickly.

 Her mind was rushing with thoughts, should she, or shouldn't she? If she said yes, then her first dance wouldn't be spent without a boy to dance with, but if she said no, what would happen to her? Would the whole school suddenly go into total and complete ignoration of someone like her? After all, Koga had power. He was popular. He was cool. He was everything. Except star basketball athlete, that was Inuyasha.

 "So? Will you?" He asked again. His face was trying to look as calm as possible, but inside he was filled with hope that the girl would say yes.

 "I…" Kagome started.

 "No, she ain't goin' with you." A familiar boy's voice said.

 "Inuyasha…?" Kagome whispered.

 "Look, what do you want, dog face?" Koga shouted.

 "Kagome ain't going with you. Didn'tcha hear me?" Inuyasha said stepping between Kagome and Koga.

 "And then who would she be going with?" Koga argued back.

 "Not you! That's what!"

 "Stop it both of you!" Kagome said stepping between the two arguing males. "You're both acting like 5 year olds…" she said quietly.

 The inu-hanyou and wolf demon stared each other down until finally, Koga decided to walk off. "This is a waste of my time. Be careful, my Kagome! Don't let dog-turd do anything to ya!"

 *0_0* *Ø_Ø'* 

 Inuyasha walked off. "Wait! Where do you think you're going? I got a thing or two to ask you!" Kagome yelled running up beside Inuyasha.

 "What?" he asked, sounding a bit pissed.

 "What you said yesterday, was it true?" Kagome asked.

 The hanyou stopped. His mind suddenly flew back to what he'd said yesterday…and he knew it exactly…._"Geeze. She acts like I like her. It's annoying sometimes! I wish she'd leave me alone…"_ Now what had he done? Had he really meant that? Was that really him that said it? It couldn't have been. He'd never talk like that about someone, no matter who they were. 

 "So it's true! You really think that? I didn't think you were that low, Inuyasha. Why?" A tear formed in the corner of the girl's eye. "I trusted you more than that, and it was shot down in no more than a few days…" Kagome walked off. 

 "Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her.

 "Stay away!" she yelled back at him.

 "Wait and hear me out!!!" he yelled back. Kagome stopped, but she didn't turn around. "Listen, I wasn't talking about you! Honest!"

 "Then who was it?!" Kagome yelled, turning to face the saddened hanyou. "It's not going to be Kikyo, is it? So WHO?!"

 "…It was." Inuyasha said looking down at the ground.

 Kagome was shocked. "You lie. You said my NAME doofus!"

 "No! It's not like that! Some of the guys wanted to know who you were, and since they don't know you, I was telling them…then they pointed to a girl that's been hanging around me, I have no idea who she is. But she…she's not you. Trust me! I swear, I would never say anything like that!"

 "But you did!" Kagome spat back. She was ticked. Her timer had gone up.

 "SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN! Kikyo has been driving me mad with her goody-goody act and following me everywhere I go, and using me for everything! I'm sick and tired of her treating me like dish rag!" 

 Kagome looked at Inuyasha with resentment and feeling. "You…honestly weren't?"

 "No! I swear it!" The hanyou sighed with relief. Kagome smiled.

 "Then…" Kagome started.

 Inuyasha got a bit red. "Kagome…I got something I have to ask you, now that that's over with…"

 The girl got a bit pink and her heart started beating faster, _Is HE the one that put the note in my locker?????_

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 A/N: ok, so do things get a bit clearer???? I hope so…. Ok, the real reason that Kagome's mom is so mean to her is cuz of her dad. She doesn't like her father cuz he did something to really hurt her, and because kagome resembles him, she doesn't like her. 

 And with that ending….just wait!!! like I've said a thousand times already, DON'T RUSH TO CONCLUSIONS!!!

 ^_^ don't have anything else to say!!!

                                                              -animeblonde10


	9. Chapter 8

 Well, here I am again…big surprise, ne? I don't feel like going to bed…so I'll type another chapter… 

**_ MIKO-DEMONESS 14_**: yes….this is inu/kag…^_^

 Chapter 8

 Kagome's heart raced. Her thoughts went wild. _What can he be thinking? What's he doing?_ Her face drew a blank, lost, confused look. But on the inside, she was like a sparkler on the Fourth of July.

 "Kagome…I…" The nervous hanyou stumbled. His mouth was dry and his face slowly getting redder. "I'd like to ask you…"

 "WOULDJA JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Kagome yelled. Her hands on her hips must have shown some of the impatience she was feeling. 

 "OI! Would you –"

 Someone interrupted… "Kagome!" Sango yelled from down the hall. "You coming?" Sango started walking towards where Kagome and Inuyasha were standing.

 "Yea, just a sec!" She turned back to the half demon in front of her. "What?" She asked once more.

 "*inhales deeply* Would you…-" Inuyasha started. His gaze shifted towards the approaching girl. "Ahem?!"

 "Oh, you want privacy? Sorry"…_lovebirds_…*^_^*" She stopped the few feet she was from them and leaned against a locker.

 Inuyasha attempted to whisper this to Kagome: "Would you go to the dance with me?"

 In Kagome's world, time was suddenly stopped. The current look on Inuyasha's face was nothing but the pure truth. He held no look of betrayal, lying, cheating, deceit…nothing. She stared him down in her frozen world of still time.

 "WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sango shouted. She quickly covered her mouth and realized her mistake of eavesdropping. 

 "Y-you heard?!" Inuyasha shot a glaring death dagger look to her. 

 Sango tried to suppress her laughter. But…-_-' sadly…it failed. "BOY! WAIT TILL PEOPLE HEAR ABOUT THIS TOMORROW!!!" The amused girl giggled down the hall.

 Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her. Both of their faces went the deepest shade of red you can think of…Boy was tomorrow going to be good or what for those two??!!

 ~*~

 Kagome nervously walked up to the school doors. She took a deep breath and walked in slowly. A couple of the people she walked by started whispering, and she couldn't ignore that. _Yea, it's probably about me…_ She sighed inwardly.

 As casually as she could, she went to her locker. Lucky for her, she was stopped by some of her old "buddies." "KAGOME! What's this rumor going around that you're going to the dance with dog breath?! Tell me it's not true!" Koga shouted.

 Nonchalantly, she turned to face the startled student. "As a matter of fact, I am. Got a problem with that?" She said with a smirk on her face that would scare the dead to death…again…(0_o)

 "GHASTLY!" Koga screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD GO WITH A LOW LEVEL, SCUM BAG, LAME HALF BREED, PAIN IN THE-"

 "KOGA!" Inuyasha shouted. He walked right between the two… putting him and Kagome *awfully* close… "Leave her alone. She was never planning on going with you anyway!"

 "Wanna make a bet? Tell him Kagome! How you were planning on going with me!" The boy attempted to argue.

 "*sigh* Koga…I never was going with anyone…" Kagome started, but Sango pulled her out of the predicament.

 "Come on! Class is about to start!" She raced down the hallway with a suddenly popular girl in her arms, unbeknownst to her…

 ~*~

 Miroku leaned over quickly. "It's true? You're actually going to the dance with Inuyasha? Someone actually broke through that thick skull of his?"

 Kagome just kind of whispered a real quick "yes" and Miroku sat up quickly before the teacher turned around. The girl quickly turned back to her work, ignoring the glances and stares from some of the students…especially a particular girl…who looked eerily enough like her…that *thought* she was Inuyasha's…

 "So it's true…" Miroku whispered to himself. "Hm…I'll be seeing him later…"

 All through class, Kagome's thoughts trailed back to him…the one who had first talked to her…the one who saved her…the one who came to see her when no one else would…_Settle down, Kagome. It's not a date, he's not your boyfriend, besides, Kikyo's his "unofficial" girlfriend. You're only going as friends…right?_ Slowly coming back to reality, Kagome realized that everyone was leaving. She packed up her book, pencils and papers and was about ready to leave when Mr. Keemitsoshi stopped her.

 "Kagome? Can I speak with you quickly?" He said clearing a few papers from his desk.

 "Sure. What do you need?" Kagome asked walking back to her teacher. She shifted her bag on her hip.

 "Your grades are really showing an above normal average, and your daily work is really impressing me. You've received all of the highest grades in this class, and even proved better in this class then some of the Sophomores." Mr. Keemitsoshi took a deep breath. "What would you say if I moved you into the next class, with the Sophomores?"

 Kagome was shocked, stunned, bewildered…she'd actually be with the upperclassmen? "I-I don't know what to say. I suppose it's okay with me, but I don't know if my Mom would appreciate it…" Kagome spoke softly.

 "Well, you ask her about it and tell me sometime this week yet. I have high hopes for you Higurashi. Don't let me down." Mr. Keemitsoshi stood up. "Okay?"

 "Uh huh…" The amazed girl walked out of the class room and walked right into a swarm of kids. The started congratulating her about stuff like, "You go, Higurashi" and "Way to go!" and many others. _What are they talking about?!_ Kagome mentally screamed. She pushed her way out of the crowd and headed directly to her next class. But, yet again, she was pulled over by several of the guys, the "popular" guys in school. "Hey, Higurashi, nice job!!" They cheered. "You know, Yomitsu never asks anyone. How'd you do it?" One of the apparent leaders asked.

 "Yea, Yomitsu's never asked a girl, not even Kikyo…what did he do?" another asked.

 "Well…" She started. "I don't know. He just………asked me." Kagome said. 

 "Remember, now that you're with him, you're with us." The first guy said. "This is the Big Leagues."

 The guys walked off, leaving Kagome very confused. _What do they mean?_ She shrugged her thoughts away and walked the few hallways to her class.

 ~*~

 Though she feared it…dreaded it…hated it…and resented it…Kagome waited for Inuyasha just outside the front doors. _Why am I doing this?!_ She blushed. _He's not my *boyfriend* or anything…_Kagome stiffened when she saw him coming out the side door. "Hey, Inuyasha!" She yelled catching up with him and walking by his side.

 "Feh, what do you want now?" He groaned. The pace didn't change, and neither did he sight fixed on the road ahead of him.

 "Well, I can't drive yet, so could you give me a ride home?" Kagome asked.

 The hanyou stopped mid-stride. "Don't got a car." He said suddenly, continuing his walk.

 "Oh, well…See ya, I guess…" Kagome went off on her own direction, heading home.

 Inuyasha walked in what people would think his home, but once he reached a certain street downtown, he headed off to his humble little shack on the outskirts of town. Once he was in the suburban area, he let all his strength go into one hard leap off the ground. _Why am I being so nice to that girl?! She's only been here for less than a week, and you already asked her on a date, smart one…_Inuyasha landed gracefully and ran about half the speed he was capable, letting his worries fly behind him…until her reached his home. Then everything caught up to him.

 He slowly made his way to the front door and opened it. "Yo, runt, where'd you go?" He called. The little kitsune made his way from the living room. The little kid had been living with Inuyasha ever since that day not-so-long-ago (heh heh, cuz I don't remember ^_^;). 

 "Hey, Inu!" Shippo called. He got an evil glare from the hanyou in front of him. That had been his nickname, though, since he had first spent the night.

 "Hey, you little pipsqueak…what have I told you about calling me that?!" Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth. A small "eep" was heard and Shippo took off running. "COME BACK HERE! I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU YOUR DAILY POUNDING!!"

 "Don't hurt me!!!!" Shippo squealed running out the back door.

 Sadly, Inuyasha caught the poor little fellow before he exited. "Gotcha!" He said holding him by the little tail.

 …All I can say is, Shippo was getting his "daily pounding" when Inuyasha stopped. His head jerked towards the front of the house. _Her scent…why is *she* here?????_

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: *GASP* Who is it????? Winners get prizes!!!!! (though….i don't know what they'd be, cuz im broke ^_^;) I know…and it's sealed away in an envelope…not really, but you get the picture, ne? good!!!

 Alright…I guess all I can say is, I'm pondering on what a possibility for a new story is. I asked my brother (heh heh…….he's only 6………yea, he likes Inuyasha….^_^; don't ask! I got him addicted!!!) and he said he liked it, but remember, he's six….no, I don't have a summary….and I can't just make one up……but right now this story is #1 on my list of stories to type…cuz so many peeps like !!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ YOU MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!!!!

 So, I talk to ya'll later!!!!

                                                                   -animeblonde10


	10. Chapter 9

ACK! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I was really really really really really really busy this weekend….seriously, I was gone all day Saturday, busy Sunday, had a party on Saturday, volleyball, dance class….need I say more?

But here's the chapter, and I do warn you now, it will be short….YES. I REPEAT SHORT. 

Oh, before I forget, I will be using Dearest…..and possibly another. Haven't quite decided…..but here's the chapter:

Chapter 9

Inuyasha rose and walked to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by a familiar girl. "What do you want…Kikyo?" he snarled.

The girl walked in on her own. Just barging in. "I came to talk to you about something rather important." Kikyo stepped around Inuyasha with her back to him. "Why?" she asked suddenly.

Inuyasha was puzzled. "Why what?"

"Why her, why *that* girl? Of all the girls…you had to pick her?" Kikyo said sounding oddly calm. She slowly turned around with an eerily happy look on her face.

Inuyasha didn't know what he should do. This girl had just barged in and invaded his personal space. Did he yell at her? Or dies he sympathize? "You…mean Kagome?"

"Yes. Her." Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and placed her arms on his chest. Her eyes showed hints of hurt and betrayal. Her face was sad and dismayed. "Does that girl mean more to you than I do?"

Inuyasha was so confused He didn't know what to do. "Kikyo…just leave."

"So…she does?" The hurt girl backed away slowly towards the door. "I'll be back, Inuyasha, and I hope you don't forget me in the mean time…"

"What just happened?" Inuyasha sighed plopping himself down in his couch.

"Who was that?" Shippo asked. He sat down next to Inuyasha with the remote in hand.

"Kikyo." Was all the hanyou said. He gave no further detail. No last name, no personal information, just…Kikyo.

"Why'd she come?" The little kitsune asked pressing the "power" button on the remote. The tv turned on, and he changed it to cartoons. "She looked kinda sad."

The hanyou remained silent. What did Kikyo want? She always came running to him when she needed something. _Did she come all this way just to tell me that? No, there's got to be more…But what…?_

~*~

Kagome stopped a few feet after she and Inuyasha had gone their own ways. She turned around to see him walking in the direction opposite of what his address said. _Where could he be going?_ The girl wondered. An idea popped into her head, sure it was rude, but wasn't following someone okay? It's not like stalking…is it?

Kagome stayed a good distance behind the hanyou. But when she turned a corner, she saw him looking around. She quickly jumped into the nearest hiding place – a dumpster. Lucky her. "Disgusting!" she yelled quickly climbing out. She picked off some of the trash, and quickly walked back out into the open, hoping to see Inuyasha, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?" She said aloud, to no one in particular. _Oh well…I need to get home anyway…_The girl turned back around to head home.

~*~

A/N: I apologize again!!!! But I needed some time off…I'll try and update once a week now….k? and yes again, Dearest is the song I will use…

ttyl!!! -animeblonde10


	11. Chapter 10

Guys, I seriously am sorry for lateness…shortness…everything. I'm bombarded with stuff all the time, I really try and work when I can….so, for you…here's the dance….well…later in the chapter anyway…^_^………okee dokees….here we go:

 Chapter 10

 Friday…what could you say about it? The whole school was excited. Flyers all over, decorations already up for the dance, everyone was excited. There wasn't a single person NOT looking forward to the dance. Well, maybe one…and here she came, into school.

 "Hey, Kagome!" Sango called. She approached her friend who had taken not more than 4 steps into the building. "Man, you have got to be excited for tonight!!!"

 Kagome kind of shrugged. "Yea, whatever…" She mumbled. The "enthused" girl just walked robotically to her locker, twisted the lock for her code, took her book out, and walked to Algebra. With, of course, a concerned Sango right behind her.

 "Look, what's the matter, Kagome? You can tell me." Sango asked, stopping Kagome just in the threshold of the door.

 The girl slowly turned around with an extremely fake smile on. "Nothing! Why would there be?" Kagome continued to her class, but she was stopped by her teacher.

 "Kagome, have you considered?" Mr. Kimitsoshi asked, stopping Kagome by his desk. She stopped and turned to face her teacher.

 She inhaled deeply before speaking. "I suppose I will!" Kagome said cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as she could get, that is.

 Mr. Kimitoshi brightened up. "Alright, follow me, Ms. Higurashi." He said heading out of the classroom and towards the office.

 Upon arriving, Kagome's teacher had disappeared into the Principal's office several minutes before. She was left sitting on one of the chairs in the hallway. Suddenly, the door clicked open, and out came the Principal and Mr. Kimitsoshi. "Kagome?"

 The girl stood up. "Yes?"

 The man, as Principal, spoke first, "Kagome, we both feel that you're ready to move on. Our decision is that you should immediately start of Algebra II. Do you feel you're ready?"

 Kagome had less than a millisecond to decide. "Yes."

 ~*~

 Inuyasha felt good about Friday. There was this excited, yet nervous feeling in him. He had a date. 

 He casually walked through the house and saw that Shippo was still asleep on the couch. The hanyou opened the fridge to try and find something for breakfast. Nothing. _Oh well._ He thought. Inuyasha grabbed his school bag and headed off for school.

 ~*~

 Students hurried everywhere around the school, frantically trying to get from classroom to classroom. But the PA system took them all by surprise. **"STUDENTS,"** it blared, **"DUE TO UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES, THE SPRING DANCE SCHEDULED FOR THIS EVENING HAS BEEN POSTPONED UNTIL 1 WEEK FROM TODAY. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE."** Students moaned, disappointed that their hope for that wonderful evening had now been shattered. Now kids trudged to their classrooms like they were stuck walking through swamp water.

 Kagome didn't look at this as a bad thing, she was actually quite happy. _This will give me more time to spend with everyone around here_.

 But on the other hand, Inuyasha was upset. _Why'd they do that?! Damn! Next week is terrible!!!_

 Students just continued on.

 ~*~

 (I apologize for the skipping! I really do!!! ^_^;;;;)

 Days went by and it was now Thursday, the day before the dance, again… The basketball teams were having practice. It was just getting started, when coach Maru yelled for Kagome and Inuyasha to come over.

 "Look, you need to start working with Higurashi here, Yomitsu. And Higurashi, turn it up a notch, okay?" A nod from both players sufficed.

 "What's Coach's problem?" Kagome asked going back to the hoop she had just come from.

 "Don't know." Was all Inuyasha replied.

 "K, girl versus boys, come on, let's go!!!" Quickly, teams were split and they started. Girls possession. Sango carried the ball to three point and passed it to Kagome at right side. She looked all over, and saw Eri (they met during the week ^_^;) was wide open. But…unfortunately, some half demon reflexes were quicker than human ones…and the boys quickly had a lead, via Inuyasha.

 "You stinker!" Kagome teased running beside him. She quickly stuck her tongue out.

 "Hey, not my fault!" He joked back.

 …

 Practice went well. Obviously, boys won,…shall we saw…score remains anonymous? 

 Kagome was about to walk out of the school, when Inuyasha stopped her. "Hey, I have to ask you something." Kagome nodded and stopped. "Look, about tomorrow night…"

 The girl knew. He wanted to go with someone else. That was it. That's what Kagome figured. "Yea, I figured you wanted to go with someone else. It's okay." Kagome started outside again.

 "No! Kagome, it's not like that! You see….it…well, it just doesn't work for my … plans for tomorrow night. I'd like to make it up to you somehow…"

 Kagome mentally sighed. "…I suppose…" she said nervously.

 "…Uh, k. I do apologize…" The hanyou said quickly. "See you around." And Inuyasha was off like a shot of lightening. 

 "…That was…strange…" Kagome said, continuing on her way to her home.

 ~*~

 (last time for skipping!!! I swear!!!)

 Only an hour until Kagome went without someone to the first High School dance of her life. But nonetheless, she was getting ready.

 Her dress flowed nicely. It was just shy of knee length and a rose pink color. The shoulders of the dress where tank top like and was V-cut in the back. The dress made her slender figure look marvelous. She wore 3 inch silver heels.

 "Mom!" she yelled. "I'm going out! Be back later!" Kagome shut the front door behind her and walked down the shrine steps. Surprisingly, she met someone at the bottom…someone she wasn't expecting at all.

 "Hey, Kagome," he said coolly. "I thought I'd pick you up, with not having a date and all."

 "Well, thanks Koga…" Kagome said confusedly. She walked the last several steps to gain his company. "What made you swing by?"

 "Well, I heard that dog terd dumped you, so I thought I'd make it up to you, and this of course means you're my date." Koga winked, though Kagome didn't see it because of the darkness. "So, why did dog breath get rid of you?"

 Kagome wasn't entirely sure herself. He just said that he couldn't. That was it. He didn't have an explanation. Just, "I can't". "I'm not sure, he just told me that his plans didn't work out with tonight."

 "What a friend…asks you to go, and dumps you off right before the big night. Lousy. Now me, I'm right here, and I'm not leaving your side, no matter what, my Kagome." The wolf demon smiled a toothy smile and gave a small side glance at the girl next to him.

 They walked the few blocks to the school and approached it very nervously. "Well, here we go…" Kagome sighed, reaching for the doors, but Koga beat her to them.

 "After you, m'lady," he said bowing and motioning for her to go in. Kagome walked passed him slowly and stepped inside.

 The whole gym was decorated. Streamers and balloons all over, and of course, people were popping them and tearing down the streamers. There was some background music, but not a whole lot, yet.

 "Come on!" Koga shouted over all the talking people. He took Kagome's hand and dragged her through the crowd to a group of his buddies. "Guys, this is Kagome! My date!" he shouted.

 "SHE'S YOUR MATE?!" One of them screamed, looking oddly suspicious at the two.

 "Bonehead! DATE. DEE! D-A-T-E!" he gave the poor guy a good smack on the back of the head.

 Kagome looked around for anyone she knew. There were a few kids at the refreshment table, and a few kids at the snack table, but no one she saw she knew. Her eyes came to rest on a mysterious black haired kid at the back of the gym in the shadows.

 "KOGA!" Kagome shouted.

 "WHAT!" he yelled back.

 "WHO'S THAT?"

 Koga looked to where Kagome was pointing. He saw the mysterious figure and shrugged. "DUNNO!"

 The strange figure must have noticed he'd (or she'd) been watching and left in a hurry. But by the clothes, it was a guy. _Strange guy…_ Kagome thought. She went back to the boring conversation having nothing to do with anything she knew about.

 About 5 minutes later, several screaming girls were at her side. "HI KAGOME!" one of the shouted.

 "HI SANGO!" Kagome yelled, seeing now that it was her, and 3 other girls (ya, I would put in Ayame, but I know absolutely nothing about her!!! I haven't seen that far…sorry!!! ^_^;;). "WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!"

 "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" The girl, Ayumi, said looking around the gym. "WHERE'S INUYASHA?"

 "I DON'T KNOW! HE TOLD ME JUST BEFORE THAT HE COULDN'T COME."

 "OH."

 A slow song began, Here Without You, and Koga pulled Kagome off. "Dance…" he said pulling her into a dance position. Kagome hesitated a little, putting her arms around his shoulders, but he pulled her close anyway. "What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her with a lop sided smile on.

 "Nothing…" Kagome lied. 

 ~_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_  A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_  But all the miles had separate_

_  They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face~_

 The black headed boy from before watched in jealously as that scum bag, lame excuse for a demon (according to him) danced with who should be his date. _But it's all my fault…_ he thought. _If it weren't for this stupid…curse of mine…_ As we know, half demons are subjected to one night when they are rendered human for one night…well, a certain hanyou's human night happened to be…the night of the dance…when he wanted to be with the one girl that treated him for him…not for his looks or athletisicm…but who he IS…._That wolf cub's got it comin…_he thought to himself, getting a small growl erupting from the back of his throat.

 ~_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_

_  I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_  I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

_  And tonight it's only you and me~_

 Koga smiled. He was happy to be with the one girl he truly wanted to be with. But the partial scent of that ignorant half breed filled his nose. _He's here…but, yet he's not…how can that be? _Koga looked around, hoping to see the silver-haired, dog eared hanyou, but didn't see anything but black and an occasional brunette or bronze colored head. _Where is that mutt face?_

 ~_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello_

_  I heard this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go~_

Kagome looked around anxiously for some excuse to get away, but nothing happened to turn her way. She was being held by a boy she hardly knew and didn't really want to be with, but was here for her. Koga was nice and all, but sometimes, he just didn't know when enough was enough. The puzzled girl just sighed and relaxed into his arms, much to her dismay.

 ~_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_

_  I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_  I'm her without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

_  And tonight girl, it's only you and me~_

Inuyasha growled with anger. _How could he?! And her! She's actually falling into his arms! I knew I was never good enough…what was I thinking she saw in me…?_ Inuyasha walked quickly out of the gym and into a secluded part of the school. His head hung low with betrayal ringing in both steps.

 _~Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_  It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_  And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_  It gets hard but it won't take away my love~_

 Kagome was comfortably relaxed against Koga's chest. But a quickly moving figure out of the gym caught her attention. It was the guy from before, he was back. Kagome quickly pulled away from Koga. "Sorry, Koga. I'll be right back," she half lied.

 She quickly took off after the mysterious man, leaving Koga in the dust, temporarily.

 _~I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_

_  I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_  I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

_  And tonight girl, it's only you and me~_

 Inuyasha walked into a classroom and walked to a window and opened it. _Dammit__, how could I be so foolish!!!_ Inuyasha rested his hands against the frame of the window and looked outside. There were plenty of couples walking around, holding hands, hugging, and an occasional kiss. The humanified-hanyou was startled when he hear the door open. He spun around and saw none other than Kagome standing behind him. _What is she doing here…_

 _~I'm here without you baby but you're still on my mind_

_  I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_  I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

_  But tonight girl…it's only you and me~_

 Kagome followed the black haired stranger into a classroom. When she opened the door and looked before, she saw someone who looked oddly familiar, yet she couldn't place him. "Who are you?" she asked. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

 Inuyasha blinked in confusion. _She doesn't recognize me…_ he thought. Maybe he wasn't really meant to be with her. "Uh…"_ What do I say?! _"Kagome…"

 The girl took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

 Inuyasha took another step towards the girl. "Kagome, don't you know who this is? Sheesh, you are clueless…wench." Ah, the finishing touch, she knew immediately.

 "INUYASHA?!" she shouted. The human boy now had his hand over her mouth. He made a quiet sign with his fingers. Inuyasha lowered his hand. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

 "It's a long story…" he said stepping back towards the window.

 Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't think I'm going anywhere. I got PLENTY of time…" she said sitting down in a desk.

 Inuyasha gave her a glare. "Fine. Well, obviously we know that I'm half demon, right?"

 "Right…"

 "Well, any and all hanyou's are given one night where they become human and loose all demon powers, forms, looks, everything and become a weak, stupid human."

 "Hey…" Kagome warned jokingly.

 Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued. "Well, that's tonight for me. And I haven't ever told anyone about this…till now."

 "Your mother never knew?"

 "Well, obviously my mother knows, but I … never mind…" He said stopping himself from getting into another long explination.

 Kagome nodded understandingly. "You can trust me," she said standing up and walking towards Inuyasha. She was attempting a hug…but…

 "Get your hands off me, wench! I never gave you permission to touch me!" The boy backed off to the window.

 "Well, you could let me show some appreciation. You dough-head."

 "You're the dough-head!" Inuyasha shouted back.

 "You wouldn't be in this boat if you could trust someone a little more!"

 "I don't trust anyone! Got it!" Kagome gave a small gasp. "It's got nothing to do with you. It's just the way I've lived until now. It's the only way I know how to protect myself."

 "So much for leaning on your close friends!" 

 Soft knocking could be heard at the door, "Hello, someone in there?" a man's voice came from the other side of the door.

 Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, if they were caught, they'd be in big trouble. No one was supposed to pass the certain laid out boundaries. Inuyasha quick grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped out the ground level window with her at his side, just as the door opened. They quickly ran around the building out of sight of the person.

 Kagome was pushed against Inuyasha's chest. _Very muscular_… she told her self. *blush* _Stupid girl emotions!!!_ She could hear his heart beating and the steady movement of his chest up and down. After all, this alley was quite small… Inuyasha just glanced around the corner every now and then, but the coast was never clear enough for them to make a run for it. So, *shucks* they were stuck inches apart from each other…

 "Idiot…" Inuyasha said after a while. "Nearly get us caught." He looked down at her to see her look up at his suddenly. 

 "Me? You were the one who started the yelling!" 

 *eye rolling* "Suuuure… riiiight…" The human boy looked back around the corner. "Good, looks clear enough." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and made a run for the front doors, where people were still going in, maybe they could fit it if they were careful.

 Ha. Were they the sneakiest little devils ever. No one saw them join in the line…(how oblivious can you get???? ^_^;;; wait…this is my fic!!! 0_o).

 Once back in the gym, they were now joining in the crowd for a more medium paced song. A few people gave Inuyasha curious glances. But when that next slow song came up…everyone seemed to leave for the two most unapparent people. In a dreamland, it was only those two people… and no one else…but in reality, it was most of the students.

 _~hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete suttee_

_ Shimaetara ii no ni ne_

_ Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_ *_

_ Sonna toki itsu date _

_ me o tojireba_

_ Waretteru kimi ga iru_~

 Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. Her arms were wrapped tight and trustfully around his next. Her head was rested comfortably on his shoulder and was completely relaxed.

 ~_itsuka__ eien no neumuri ni tsuku hi made_

_ Dou ka sono egao ga_

_ Taema naku aru you ni_

_ *_

_ Hito wa minna kanshii hara_

_ Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo~_

Kagome was completely fitted to Inuyasha's muscular and slim figure. They fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzled. She sighed relaxingly and swayed with the music.

 ~_aisubeki__ mono no tame_

_ Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_

_ *_

_ Deatta ano koro wa_

_ Subete ga bukiyou de_

_ Toomawari shita yo ne_

_ Kizutsuke atta yo ne~_

 Kagome and Inuyasha were completely enveloped in each other's little daydream zone, they completely ignored the separating crowd to have a spotlight put on them.

 ~_itsuka__ eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_ Dou ka sono egao ga_

_ Taema naku ara you ni_

_ *_

_ Deatta ano koro wa _

_ Subete ga bukiyou de_

_ Toomawari shita yo ne_

_ Tadoritsuitan da ne~_

 As the song came to an end, neither one moved; they stayed in each other's embraces for as long as time would allow now. It wasn't until the students began applause did they snap out of their dreamworld and come to reality. A slight blush crept onto each of their faces.

 "LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR KAGOME AND…" the speaker turned away to quick as someone for the "unknown" guys name. But no one knew. "HER DATE! ALRIGHT! OUR COUPLE OF THE NIGHT!" Another big round of applause and one of their classmates came and squeezed them together for a picture pose…but what they didn't know, was that it was for the paper…and front page too…

 The two smiled, only because they didn't know what to expect. "Smile for the paper!"

 Two huge sets of eyes suddenly blared. "WHAT?????!!!!" They both yelled.

 *CLICK*

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: phew! Im soo tired…and sorry…but I'm staying up way past when im supposed to to type this…*yawns* but I hope the length makes up some too….^_^ pleeeeeze don't get mad at me for not updating right now…but my next week or two are terribly weeks….dont blame me for anything that I don't get done…it's all my parents/teachers/other people that assign me crap…ya, unimportant people….but I will try to update asap!!!!

                                                                      -animeblonde10


	12. Chapter 11

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

 Chapter 11

 "Congratulations to our cutest couple contest!" a voice on the speaker system shouted. The two that had just won looked at each other in shock. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly left the sight of any and all students. They ran out before people could take anymore pictures. They quickly went as fast as they could outside and to some secluded place.

 "What was that all about?" Kagome huffed.

 "I don't know." Inuyasha replied. 

 A few moments of awkward silence passed between the two. "Where are we?" The girl questioned sitting in a swing that was feet in front of her.

 Inuyasha looked around. "Must be the park…"

 "We ran some ways, then!" Kagome sighed moving herself back and forth a little.

 Inuyasha took the swing next to her and sat down. "What time is it?" he asked Kagome, since he forgot a watch.

 Kagome looked at her wrist, "A little after 2, why?"

 "Damn…" The human boy got up and walked some ways away.

 "What's the matter?" Kagome asked getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 "It's nothing," he snarled, pushing her hand away.

 "Something's wrong, tell me."

 Inuyasha sighed. "On nights like these, I feel so weak and helpless. I can't explain it… I feel like a small child trying to protect their parents."

 _It's got to be hard… knowing that he will become so weak, whereas I'm used to it… But he's so defenseless without his demon powers…_ "I'm sorry…" Kagome apologized, for what she didn't know.

 "What are you sorry about?"

 "I don't know. I suppose knowing that – I –" Kagome didn't know what to say.

 "Well don't go feeling sorry for me, it's not changing the way I feel about anyone."

 Kagome pulled a hand to her chest and stared at the ground. "Well, since we can't go back, what are we going to do the rest of the night?"

 Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome look up with a small smile on her face. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

 Unbeknownst to them, several storm clouds had gathered overhead, and was starting to sprinkle. Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other.

 "Run!" Kagome shouted just as the downpour started. They ran to the nearest shelter available, the gazebo. 

 Once under the cover of the gazebo, the two looked momentarily at each other, cracked a grin, and laughed. Unfortunately, the night was so nice, Kagome didn't grab a jacket; she was shivering. "I-it's c-cold…" She stammered, rubbing her wet arms. A slight sound of thunder could be heard in the background.

 "Moron…" Inuyasha draped his already damp jacket around her.

 Kagome just smiled as she shivered. "T-thanks." She looked for a place to sit, but was *un* surprised to see that it was… seatless. Completely and totally seatless. _Great…_ she thought. So, the girl just walked over to one of the pillars and sat down with her back against it, pulling the jacket around her more.

 Inuyasha eyed her curiously. But, he gave in and went and leaned against the pillar next to her. *Ironically, putting them just about 2 feet apart….now WHO WOULD HAVE DONE A THING LIKE THAT?!* "Now what are we supposed to do, wench?" he asked more harshly than he'd expected.

 "I dunno. You were the one who dragged us here." Several drops of water dripped from the girl's hair and plopped on the ground, blending in with the sound of the rain just mere all around them. Slight thunder could be heard in the distance.

 Kagome yawned. "Boy! I'm tired!"

 "Feh, not my fault now, is it?" Inuyasha snapped side glancing at Kagome, who had also turned her head to see.

 "I never said it was!" the girl said sticking out her tongue and turning back to staring at the ground, shivering slightly.

 Kagome half noticed something was wrong with Inuyasha. She couldn't tell what, but he knew was freezing. The cold rain had really gotten to him. Normally, that wouldn't have happened, but "pathetic" humans were always cold. Inuyasha's teeth chattered and limbs shook. The night had gotten chilly rather quickly.

 Kagome scooted closer once she'd figured out he was cold and threw the jacket behind him. Of course, you know this means they're side by side…sharing one blanket…with no where to go…and it's raining…

 "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! Trying to snuggle up to me like that…" 

 Kagome's mouth opened and closed. "Doofus, I was only trying to share, seeing that we've only got…" she glanced at her soaked watch, "3 and a half hours to sunrise, and it's cold and raining!" She leaned back against the pillar and crossed her arms. "I just didn't want you getting sick out in the cold…" she said quietly. Kagome closed her eyes and slouched down a bit.

 In a few short minutes, the girl was out. The late night and rain had gotten to her. Speaking of rain, it had slowed to just a drizzle. _I could take a dash for home…_ Inuyasha thought. _But what about Kagome? I can't just leave her here! Gah…_ Several small flashes of lightening could be seen in the distance.

 Unconsciously, Kagome was bobbing her head. She kept falling forward and catching herself, pulling her head up. (You know, like when you're in a car, and you fall asleep and your head bobs…like that…) And it was driving Inuyasha crazy. That continual bobbing was getting annoying. So, he leaned the small distance and draped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her in a bit, allowing her head to rest against his chest. He kept his arm, however, around her. And cheating a bit, he pulled the jacket over himself a bit, too.

 That was a sight. Seeing to completely opposite people leaning against each other. And in the middle of a storm, too. Inuyasha and Kagome…..maybe they *were* the "cutest couple" in all of High School.

 ~*~

 Shortly before sunrise, Inuyasha awoke. The ground was speckled with the moist rain that had fallen just the night before. 

 Kagome was still resting peacefully against him, with her arm resting on his chest. She had become *quite* comfortable leaning against him…

 In a still half unconscious state, she thought to herself…_Oh, do I have to wake up now? I'm too warm…and I don't want to move….my bed is…strangely comfortable…_But, reluctantly, she opened her eyes. Realizing she was leaning against someone, she sat up in a flash. Seeing it was Inuyasha she had been sleeping against, she blushed furiously. "Morning…" she choked out.

 "Hm? Morning…" Inuyasha mumbled incoherently. The horizon was just beginning to be splashed with morning color, when he stood up quickly. "I have to go." He said hurridly.

 Kagome didn't understand. "Why?"

 "I just do…" He said taking  his jacket and starting to walk off.

 "Just…Inuyasha! Wait! What's the matter!" Kagome said getting up as quickly as her dress would allow. She was soon beside him, looking concerned. "Tell me what's the matter."

 "Like I said before, I don't trust anyone…" He said stopping and looking her squarely in the eyes.

 Kagome gasped slightly and backed off, letting him continue on. The inu-hanyou disappeared behind the shrubs and wasn't seen again. (now, not like, forever, but like, just when he walked away and wasn't seen, like he didn't come back, and kag didn't chase him…that kind of didn't see again….confusing? probably…^_^;) 

 Once he disappeared, Kagome headed where the only other place she know about… home. She shrugged and walked to the place she hated.

 ~*~

 Inuyasha quickly turned around the shrubs and it happened….the transformation. He could feel the powers returning to his body…the claws extend from his fingertips…the human hearing being lost and the demon hear of an inu-youkai returned…his small, harmless human teeth now became fangs once again…the hair going from midnight black, to the silkiest, most brilliant silver ever…everything was returning to normal.

 And he hated to tell people about it. If that was ever caught by someone, they would definitely spread some nasty rumors…

 The inu-hanyou sped the rest of the way home, being greeted by an early riser at his front door. "Hey, Inuyasha!" The little kitsune, Shippo said bounding into his arms.

 "Hi, runt…" Inuyasha mumbled walking inside. On his mind now, was getting his disgusting clothes off him. He walked straight to the bathroom and started the shower water.

 Not soon after, the hanyou was cleaned up and ready for anything that came his way…well…maybe ALMOST anything…

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: dun dun dun! Cliffie?! Or not?! Ha HA! I love this job….ahem…I figure I'll do a few review responses….only if you reviewed chapter 10, sorry guys…I can't do them all…though I wish I could:

 **Ks-Starshine:** yep, we all have excuses…. And with figuring out the human night…well…~_^ we shall see!!!

 **Mystic Hanyou:** like I said before…maybe!!! ~_^

 *anonomyous* friendlyreader: I will! Thanks!!!

 **Moonlight-Miko:** I agree….MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ahem… I thought the lines were appropriate…btw…did anyone else catch the lines I used from the anime???!!

 *anonomyous* Miranda: Well, I'm glad you think so!!!! ^_^

 a**nimeshay****:** thanks!! And here's something to read before Iron Chef!! ~_^

 **The Legendary Beckster:** hehe…I had to get rid of him somehow!!! Eh, they need a little humor in their lives….^_^

 *anonymous* Kagomes_Wish: YA!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! I appreciate it A LOT!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^

 Well, I think that's all for chapter 11,…see ya'll later!!!

                                                   -animeblonde10


	13. Chapter 12

T_T thank you sooo much for the reviews!!!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!!!

 Chapter 12

 …Monday. What can you say about it? It was a dreadful day for both Kagome and Inuyasha. But luckily for Inuyasha, no one knew who he was…or did they?

 But for Kagome, as soon as she walked into the front doors of school, she was bombarded with people questioning her and asking her questions. "Who was he?" "Did he kiss you?" "Why'd you run off?" "What's Inuyasha going to say?" Things like that. But the girl just pushed her way through the crowd and *slowly* made her way to her locker.

 "Oh my GOSH!" she sighed. The girl banged her head against the locker…several times before Sango stopped her.

 "STOP STOP STOP!!! Relax! It was just a picture! It's not like people know who that guy is! I know I don't!" Sango tried to explain; and attempting to calm her friend down. "…Who *is* he by the way?"

 Kagome slammed her locker shut with her books in tow. "No one! None of your guys' concern!" She stomped off to her room to get ready for class.

 She left Sango in her dust. "Sorry…just asking…" she said quietly to herself.

 ~*~

 Walking into school was just as bad as Inuyasha had imagined it to be. "She's two timing you!" "Do you hate her now?" "Are you gunna break up?" Questions like that… 

 "Get out of my way!" Inuyasha screamed. He shoved people down and out of his way to get to his morning class.

 Somehow….he managed to get by the mob and to his locker. He was greeted there by Miroku, getting his things out of his locker just next to his own. "Hey."

 "Hi." Inuyasha said turning the lock for his combination. 

 "…Why the long face?" The black haired boy said getting his one book and closing the metal door to the locker.

 " *sigh* nothing…"

 Miroku gave a slap on the back to his buddy. "Come on you can tell me!"

 "I don't feel like talking about it." All Inuyasha said closing the locker and walking away.

 Miroku stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "What was that all about?"

 ~*~

 Today was also Kagome's first change of Algebra classes. She walked in when the Sophomores had already been sitting for a while waiting for their teacher.

 Her first step in brought a rather large disruptment from one student…a boy…a HANYOU boy to be exact… "Wha-What are you doing here?!"

 Kagome gave a small chuckle. "It's my class…?"

 The boy stared dropped jaw and big eyes. @_@

 Kagome took her seat right behind Inuyasha. 

 "Ok, class," the teacher groaned. "I'm Ms. Rina, and that's Kagome Higurashi. She's a freshman moving to our class. Welcome her and take our your books…"

 Inuyasha just groaned in his seat and slunk down. "…Great…"

 Kagome snickered and knew she could savor every second of torture.

 ~*~ 

Oh boy, were people talking at lunch. Kagome was the first to walk in and get questioned. She had just barely sat down at a table when several of the students brought a school paper and showed them front cover. There splashed across the front page was a huge picture of Kagome and the human Inuyasha no one knew was him. "Where'd you get that?!" Kagome shrieked when she saw it.

 "The school just published it! Everyone's getting one!" The girl shouted.

 Kagome jumped up and ran to the crowd. "'Scuse me, lemme through…" She got to the front of the line and grabbed a paper for her self. In big, bold letters was: **CUTEST COUPLE AT SCHOOL DANCE**. How could you miss it? The picture had been taken AFTER they screamed for their lives. So their mouths were screaming and arms were in mid-wave. A blush, major blush, crept on Kagome's face. 

 "Kagome!" a male's voice called over the crowd. A hand could been seen a ways back waving in mid air. 

 The stuck girl pushed her way back through with her paper in hand. She sighed when she had reached the end and saw Inuyasha was waiting for her. "What's the commotion about?" He asked. Kagome handed him the paper. "WHAT?!" he shouted.

 "Yea. That's what I said." Kagome complained putting her hands on her hips. She leaned in closer and pointed to the title and whispered, "You know how many people think I'm two timing you now? I mean, not that we were ever… *together* or anything." _After all, it was just a date to the dance… not a boyfriend…?_

 "You know what this means?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

 "Hm?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

 "We're going to show them just how wrong they are!" The hanyou said pulling Kagome into a tight embrace.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: hehe!! Not really a cliffhanger….but sorta…I don't know… You guys are awesome!!! I've never gotten this many reviews!!!! You guys all rock!!!!! ^_^

 Stick around for more!!! I'll try to have 13 up sometime Thursday night or Friday afternoon… what ever I get typed up first. Talk to ya'll later!!!

                                          -animeblonde10


	14. Chapter 13

YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 

 Hehe…I changed my pen name…don't worry, this is still animeblonde10, only with a different name….so now I'm lil-inu-blondie-babe-10!!! ^_^ I'm obsessed with the number 10…don't ask…long story…

 Chapter 13

 _… "We'll show them just how long they are!" The hanyou said pulling her into a tight embrace._

 ~*~

 Most of the entire school body watched the hanyou go from a hug, to kiss in no time flat.  They "oo-ed" and "aa-ed" over the kawaiiest couple they had seen in a long time.  Especially with the fact that they were completely opposite types of people.

 Kagome was the first to pull away with a completely shocked look on her face.  "What was that all about?" she asked.

 Inuyasha just smirked. "Showing them whose boss around here…" he whispered. Slowly the hanyou boy released her and let her go.  He turned to see all the hoards of people and shooed them off. "Get back to your own business!" he shouted.

 Kagome smiled and left the cafeteria area with newspaper in hand. Once again she glanced at the picture on the front. Even though he was human, Inuyasha was still… well, sexy in her mind. She smiled and went to her locker for her next class.

 ~*~

 The long awaited class of literature.  One of Kagome's favorite.  She was becoming quite popular around here… and awfully quick.  But to her, she was now accepted rather than her previous encounters at schools.

The girl sat at her desk looking at the script.  Beautiful Stranger. That's the script title. She opened to the first page.  On the page she saw before her was part of the following poem (a/n: actually, it's a song….I'll explain in my A/N at the bottom):

 To know you   
 Is to love you   
 You're everywhere I go   
 And everybody knows   
 To love you   
 Is to be part of you   
 I paid for you with my tears   
 And swallowed my pride   
 Beautiful stranger...   
 Beautiful stranger...   
 

 That seemed to fit her position perfectly.  It was scary.  She glanced up at the approaching students and saw Inuyasha was one of them.  _It's true… To love you *IS* to be part of you… _Inuyasha walked in laughing with some other friends of his. His smile… it was rare, but heart-stopping, in a good way.  Eventually after a bit of staring, Inuyasha must have noticed. He waved his hands in front of her face and she Kagome immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "You okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

 "Huh? Yea. I'm fine…" she said with a small blush creeping on her cheeks. Kagome still looked at that first page. That poem was definitely a sign of good things to come.

 "Alright class. We'll start at the beginning and rehearse like we would for a performance. Kikyo?" Mr. Mitoshi said looking above his glasses at the girl. Kikyo had been given narrarator.

 The girl sighed, seeing as how it was Kagome that had *her* part. "Every student at Natsu High School knew about it. Nobody did it. Nobody.

 Lunchtime at Natsu High School was consistent. As soon as the bell that ended the last morning class started ringing, the students swarmed toward their lockers. Then those who didn't eat in the cafeteria headed with their sack lunches toward the quad. The quad was a large, tree-less square of concrete in the center of campus. It was the meeting-and-eating place.

 Around the quad the various school cliques assembled. The druggies lined up on the south side. The punkers were next to them. On the east side were the brothers. Next to them were the nerds and brains. The jocks stood on the north side next to the surfers. The rednecks were on the west side. The socialites were in the cafeteria. Everybody knew their place."

 Another boy began: "This arrangement did create some tension. But for al the tension generated on the perimeter of the quad at lunchtime, it was nothing compared with the inside of the quad.

 The inside was no-man's land.

 Nobody at Natsu walked across the middle of the quad. To get from one side to the other, students walked around the quad. Around the people. Around the stares. 

 Everybody new about it, so nobody did it.

 Then one day at the beginning of spring, a new student arrived at Natsu. Her name was Kyoko. She was unfamiliar to the area; in fact, she was new to the state.

 And although Kyoko was pleasant enough, she did not quickly attract friends. She was shy and quiet, and the style of her clothes was not… right. (*see A/N)"

 "Alright, class. I think that's good. We have several minutes yet. I'll allow you to mingle quietly." Mr. Mitoshi said closing his script book and moving to his desk.

 So, the students took his advice and mingled. Kikyo leaned forward to Kagome's seat. "How's your boyfriend?"

 Kagome turned around. "For your information, Kikyo…I don't have a boyfriend, just an extremely close BOY friend right now. Something wrong with that?" She said adding a little attitude and kick to her last statement.

 Kikyo just rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

 Several minutes later, the bell was sounded and the kids left their class to chill for a few minutes until their dreaded next subject.

 ~*~

 Kids were walking in the halls continuously looking outside commenting on how nice the weather was. "Golly, why can't we be outside on a day like this?" and "Sheesh, basketball practice inside…crummy…"

 Kagome was lucky enough to have last period after Biology as Study Hall. And they talked their S.H (study hall abbrv.) into letting them come outside. "Oh, yeah…" she sighed. She leaned back on the grass and let the sun's rays hit her. It felt wonderful. Being outside…it was relaxing and peaceful, to be away from everyone else…. 

 "Hi, Kagome!"

 "AAAAHHH!" 

 Kagome rolled out of the way of the jumping person and lay on her stomach. She looked over at who had done it. "Gr….. Inuyasha!!!" She said getting up and chasing the laughing hanyou. "You're gunna pay!!" She yelled.

 "You gotta catch me first!!!" He yelled over his shoulder and increasing his speed.

 Kagome gave up after she saw he was increasing speed and not planning on slowing down anytime soon. "I give up…just come back so I can kick your butt fair and square!!!"

 Surprisingly, he listened. Only, not to get his butt kicked, but come back. "You called?" He said facing her in just a few small leaps.

 Kagome backed away slowly, startled with surprise. "Why'd you scare me like that?"

 Inuyasha's face was suddenly overcome with the hugest smirk you've ever seen. "Heh heh…cause."

 "…Cause? That's all you have to say?" Kagome replied putting her hands on her hips.

 Inuyasha looked like he was thinking. "Uh…yep."

 "Hello? Earth to Inuyasha? Are you home?" The girl said knocking her fist on his skull.

 "Hey! Yes." He said grabbing her hand; but didn't let go. Kagome just stared at his hand that held hers. "Remember, this has to look good…" He said quietly. The hanyou's arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled in close to his body. Slowly, the space between their lips was closing. And…eventually touched. Not as long as last time, but not that much shorter.

 Kagome smiled. "Think it looked good enough?" she whispered.

 "Definitely…" The hanyou said letting the girl go. Sure enough, when they turned around, they had the stares of several of the classmen out.

 "Speaking of which, why are you guys out?" Kagome asked as they walked back over to the group.

 "Heh, we have our ways…" He said smiling again.

 "Higurashi! Yomitsu! Get over here!" Miroku called, waving them over.

 The two jogged the rest of the distance to meet their friend. "What?" they said almost in unison.

 "Just wanted to let you both know that we're moving basketball practice to the park courts because of nice weather." Miroku said with a pleased look on his face.

 "…That's it?" Kagome asked finally.

 Miroku looked taken aback. "Uh, yea…"

 "Miroku!" a girl yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked behind them to see Sango running up behind them. "Come on! Coach is getting impatient!" She said half out of breath.

 "You started?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Crap!" He took off in the school faster than you can say It's a hot jack rabbit in the middle of a desert with a peanut butter ground and maple syrup for rain…etc…   with Kagome on his tail.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: well….here, early update!!! Don't get mad or nothing!!!

 I do have a small thing to say though, anything with classes, I'm really sorry because I'm only an 8th grader with no older siblings and I have no idea how high schools work….i know, I'm a ditz… so if anything is wrong with them, PLEASE tell me!!! I can always use the help…

 *. sour starbursts…use responsibly* sorry, just saw that commercial….^_^;;; 15 minutes til Inuyasha!!!! Yea!!!! Talk to ya'll later!!!

 Oh! I almost forgot, here's the disclaimer for the part of the play/speech thing:

 Taken from Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul "The Most Mature Thing I've Ever Seen" ©

                          -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10

                          (new name…different to type…)


	15. Chapter 14

I LOVE ALL OF YOU! MY LONGEST AND BEST STORY EVER!!! AND THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER HAD!!! T_T I'm so happy…^_^

 Chapter 14

 Kagome sat up in her room doing homework late Tuesday night after basketball practice. Now, when I say late, I'm not talkin' 10 or 11, I'm talking maybe three o'clock, two at the earliest.

 The girl was so sleep deprived at this particular point she wasn't thinking quite right…

 "The circled square of Pi times 2 equals the sum of my sleep deprivation…ZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz…" *drool on desk* We shall let our sleeping girl…sleep…

 ~*~ 

 In the meantime over at our beloved Inuyasha's house…

 "Shippo…I told you never to never to mess with my ROOM!"

 "AAAIIIIEEE!!!" The kitsune shouted jumping out of the hanyou's room into the living room, which was not far off. "I didn't do anything! I just fell asleep in there!!"

 "OI!!!" *door slams* "Can't even have my own privacy around here…sheesh…" Inuyasha was just getting back from a late night party at a friends house, and of course, it was a late night. He quickly stripped his shirt off (oo lala!!! ~_^) and hopped into his bed. 

 Shippo, in the meantime, laid himself down on the couch. "Stupid Inuyasha…" he grumbled. The remote was just in his reach, so he grabbed it and turned on the tv. On the current station was the news (yawn…). But the story they were on caught his eye immediately.

 "In other news, a mysterious boy at our own local high school's dance captured the heart of our own student, Kagome Higurashi. The boy disappeared that same night without sight or sound from anyone. We have a concerned mother looking for him. If you have any information, please call the number on your screen…" At the end, the woman added herself: "My, that looks a lot like Tokyo High's very own Inuyasha Yomitsu, wouldn't you say? You remember, the one who lead their basketball team to state championship last year?"

 The anchor man replied, "Why, he does! Give him white hair and you've pretty much got him!" The two then laughed jokingly. Shippo sat on the couch in awe. _Inuyasha?! Nah, Inuyasha has different hair color… o well, poor guy… his mother doesn't even know where he is…_

 However, Inuyasha and his super-canine-hearing was out in the room in a flash. "WHAT THE?!" The hanyou just caught the tail end of the picture on screen. Yep, it was him, on the news. He had some business with some certain people in the next few…um, minutes…

 He ran back in his room and grabbed a shirt. "Shippo, stay here, I have to go see some people about…uh…something…" With his demon speed he was off. _Damn! Who put that on the news?! People will definitely know in days now…_

 ~*~

 Kagome slept soundly, until she was awaken from her peaceful slumber by knocking somewhere. "Jusasecon…" she mumbled sitting up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around, but her door was open, that means it was the window… The girl stood up and cautiously looked out the window, but no one was there. She opened the window and whispered loudly (heh heh, oxymoron…) "Hello?" No reply. "Hello…." She tried once more. Quick hands had her out of the window and on someone's back flying down their shrine steps. "What the?! Let me go!" She squealed, attempting to free herself.

 "Shut up, wench, they'll hear you!" A grumpy, yet familiar, hanyou's voice stated.

 "What?! What are you doing with me, put me DOWN!" she screamed in his ear.

 "OW! SHUT UP!" He shouted again. "I have some questions for you!"

 "So you have to kidnap me?!" Kagome yelled softly.

 "Feh…" was all the hanyou could reply.

 In a few minutes, they were at the park, heading towards the gazebo. Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back when they had come to a stop. "Now explain." She said firmly.

 "Ok, I was up late, and you remember that picture from the newspaper? Then one when I'm human?" Inuyasha explain in such a hurry, Kagome's face was drawing a blank.

 "Um… sure…"

 "Anyway, it was on the news. And I think my mom may be after me for some strange reason. So I need your help. Can you do that?" The hanyou managed to say in one breath.

 "I-I suppose…" Kagome stuttered. She was still caught back on the news ordeal. "Wait, you mean to say, that MY picture was on the late night news?" she questioned, finally realizing what Inuyasha had just explained.

 "YES!" The half demon shouted quietly. 

 "Whoa…" The sleep was really starting to get to the exhausted girl.

 "Did you submit that to the local new station for publicity stunts? Tell me honestly…" The hanyou said shaking the shoulders of the half startled girl.

 "No! I swear! I didn't even know…" Kagome said half coming out of her trance.

 "Damn, this is great. Every time I turn around, more people know about my little secret…"

 "So what? It only proves you have more friends than before." Kagome replied smiling up at him.

 Inuyasha gave her a curious glance. "Hmph…"

 Kagome walked a distance away. She stopped suddenly, and turned back around. "Have you ever told ANY one besides me about this?"

 "No, not that I remember." The hanyou sat down in the dewing-grass. "The only other person would be is my mother… but what would she want with me?"

 "What about the dance? You don't think anyone there recognized you, did they?" Kagome questioned sitting down next to him. She glanced up at the night sky while she waited for Inuyasha's reply.

 "No. I only got curious stares… except…" Inuyasha gasped, looking Kagome dead in the eye.

 "Who?"

 "Koga…He knew me by me scent! That bastard! I'm gunna kill him!" 

 "Settle down, Inuyasha!" Kagome said pulling him back down. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tried to keep herself warm in the chilly spring air.

 Inuyasha still huffed with steam. "I'm going home. That wolf cub's got it coming tomorrow!" Inuyasha said stomping off in the direction of his home.

 "Wait! I still need to get home!" Kagome said chasing after him.

 Apparently, he was ignoring her subconsciously. "He's soooooo dead….. so dead….."

 "HELLO!" Kagome screamed.

 "What?!"

 "Hello? Me? Need home? Little help here…" she clued him in, pointing in the direction of her house.

 "Feh, walk lazy wench.'s not my problem."

 "Ahw!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Fine! Be a stubborn fool! At least I'm not a lazy jerk! Hmp!" And Kagome began her several block home journey.

 But Inuyasha was more bent on his plan for destroying Koga. He got home somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, and went to sleep a lot later than he had planned.

 ~*~

 (well, I could end it here, but since it's a holiday weekend, I'll keep going ^_^)

 Wednesday morning rolled around, and we had one angry hanyou storming the school hallways looking for a particular someone.

 "KOGA! GET OUT HERE YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A DEMON!"

 "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, you're a worthless mongrel. Got a problem with that mutt face?"

 Inuyasha look taken aback. "Ah! Did you just call me a mutt?!"

 "No, you're right. That would be an insult to canines. YOU SMELL MUCH WORSE!" Koga shouted.

 "Heh, don't like my smell? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!" Inuyasha shouted taking a fist at Koga's head. But the quick reflexes caused Koga to dodge and elbow Inuyasha into the ground. The hanyou quickly tripped Koga and caused the wolf to fall to the ground.

 "Unreal." Miroku stated quickly.

 "He's fast." Sango added.

 "INUYASHA! Watch out!" Kagome shouted.

 "If only you could fight as fast as you could talk. Then we'd get somewhere." Inuyasha threatened standing up towering over Koga. But the wolf demon back flipped some distance away.

 "Shut up! Albino runt!"

 "You ought to be put down for rabies!" Inuyasha quickly spat down the hallway towards Koga.

 "They're well matched when it comes to fowl behavior," Miroku sighed.

 The two went at it again. Punch here, kick there. It didn't stop till that sound was heard. That shrieking shrill of a sound. No one knows who it was, or what happened at that particular moment. Not until they saw him go down… Inuyasha had been shot.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: dun dun dun!!!! ^_^;;;;

 So, what'dja'll think? Good… bad? I thought adding some words from the anime would spice it up a bit!!! But alas- was it really Koga that put the newspaper picture on the news???!!! *gasp* 

 I promise to have next chappie in less than a week, but be patient please…

 Oh and check out my first one shot: Chocolate Kisses. It's fluffy and sweet! And maybe going on a two shot… who knows!! If I get a few more reviews for it… ^_^

 Ok, less than a week!!! Bye for now!

                                       -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	16. Chapter 15

200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *0_o*

  Ok, I didn't think I could leave you guys hanging for such a long time. Here's the next chapter in a shorter time!!!

 Chapter 15

 Kagome stood frozen to the spot. She couldn't understand it. Her eyes immediately scanned the area to see who had done it. But through out the rushing crowd of kids ducking for cover, she couldn't pinpoint the shooter. 

 She quickly changed her sight to Inuyasha. He had fallen to the ground, sitting back against the wall with a hand over his stomach – the wounded spot. Running over to him, she slid down next to him and pulled his hand away to reveal blood, not a river, but enough. "Are you gunna be okay?" she sobbed. 

 " eh-yea." The hanyou groaned. His eyes scrunched in pain. "Did you see – ah – who it was?"

 Kagome let a tear go down. "No, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." Kids just scrambled all around, running outside, going to the bathroom for shelter – but no sign of a gun-shooter.

 "Inuyasha!" a male's voice yelled. Miroku appeared from the crowd, breathing heavily. "I know who it was!"

 Sango was right behind him. "We chased them all the way to the city - *air break* - but lost them once we got to the city.

 "Well spit it out! Who was it!" Inuyasha screamed lurching forward, but now regretting it.

 "You'll never believe this…" Miroku started. He knelt down by his friend. "It was … it was … your brother."

 Everyone gasped. Kagome was the first to speak. "You have a brother?!"

 "Heh, figured he'd come after me sooner or later… it was bound to happen…" Inuyasha moaned, rolling his head against the wall.

 "What? What was bound to happen?" Kagome half shouted, trying to shake him out of his paralyzed trance. But Inuyasha was out of it. He was unconscious. "INUYASHA!" 

 "It's okay, Kagome, he's only unconscious." Miroku comforted the worried girl.

 "Clear the way!" a man shouted. It was the boys' basketball coach. He quickly was kneeling beside the unconscious boy. "What happened?" He asked quickly, leaning the still form against him.

 "Well, he  was… and then …" Kagome started, but was quickly sobbing in Sango's shoulder.

 "What she means to say is he was fighting with Koga, then his br-, I mean, rival apparently fired a gun, injuring him." Miroku answered. "Will he be okay?"

 "Yea, he'll be fine. Get the ambulance."

 "I'll be fine…" Inuyasha said so quietly, hardly anyone heard him. That was, until he started to sit up.

 "Stay here! We have paramedics on the way." The coach said pushing the hanyou to lay on the ground.

 The wound had definitely let some blood shed. The whole area around the wound on his shirt was bloodied. He periodically brought his hand from his stomach into the air to see the blood shed. _Damn,_ he thought. _I knew he was there…but…I couldn't stop myself…I couldn't react…_ Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's teary face. "Hey, no tears…" he whispered, putting his clean hand on her cheek. She immediately brought her hands to his one and held his hand to her cheek.

 "It's gunna be okay… the paramedics are here, they're gunna help…" Kagome said calmly.

 "Idiot, I know that…" he teased. "See you guys later…" the hanyou said pulling his hand from Kagome's grasp and was carried off by paramedics.

 "Bye…" The concerned girl whispered, pulling herself to a standing position.

 ~*~

 That day went by slower than a snail with a jet pack on peanut butter… (don't ask…^_^)

 But once that last bell rang, practice or not, Kagome was going to that hospital. But getting the ride there was the hard part. She searched frantically for either Sango or Miroku, but realized they were at practice…so who could she turn to?

 Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone and called up… her brother. "Hi Sota, it's me. Listen, can you come get me at school and take me somewhere… no, just the hospital… a friend was, injured and I want to visit him… NO! He's not a boyfriend! Just come get me…" Now the waiting began…

 *insert jeopardy theme song*

 Finally, the young boy came tearing around the corner and stopped with a screech by Kagome. "Hurry up! I'm going somewhere!" he shouted.

 Kagome quickly ran to the car. "Hospital and quick…" she said strapping her seat belt on – for obvious reasons.

 Her wish was granted. In less than 5 minutes, they were there, despite the fact that the hospital was on the OTHER side of town…and they had to get through traffic….

 "Thanks…" Kagome said as her brother sped off. " –For the ride." She finished. The girl shrugged and walked in and up to the receptionist desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Inuyasha Yomitsu?"

 The young woman of no more than 22 chewed her gum very… cow-idly and flipped through some papers. "Well *smack* he's on the *bubble pop* 5th floooh (u know, that snotty way people talk? Like that…). Anythin' aelse?"

 "Room number?" Kagome pointed out the obvious. _This girl had probably gotten in for her looks…_ Kagome thought mentally slapping her self for seeing there were about 4 other women she could have picked from…on either side of this twit.

 "591." She responded girlishly.

 "Thank you…" Kagome said sarcastically. She meandered her way through the small crowds and up to the fifth floor to room 517. _Well, this is the place…_ she told herself, knocking on the door.

 "Come in…" a muffled voice said.

 Kagome opened the door slowly to peeked her head around the corner. "Hi." She squeaked sneaking in and closing the door behind her.

 "H-hi." Inuyasha stuttered. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

 "Naw. I couldn't stand to not know how you were doing…I had to come see you." She said sitting in the chair beside his bed. Inuyasha sat quietly, looking at the tv. He was resting on the bed, on top of the covers with nothing more than a simple pair of sport short – which meant he was topless…( 0_0 ….. ^_^_^_^_^) Kagome noticed this and blushed. "You… do realize that you're sitting on a bed…. Topless….. with *just* your shorts on? Don't you?"

 Inuyasha smirked. "So what? If I'm forced to be in this nightmare of a place, I get some free will, don't I?" he glanced at the girl to his side, who was attempting to stare at the tv… but failing horribly. "Look if it bothers you…" he started, but once he attempted to sit up… the pain struck.

 "You okay?" Kagome asked hurriedly when Inuyasha quickly laid back down.

 "Yea." He moaned. Luckily, the bandages had stopped him from moving much, but it still hurt.

 Kagome sat back down. Minutes passed with uncomfortable silence. Finally the tv went off. "What was that for?" Kagome asked after the long pause of nothingness.

 Inuyasha rolled over on his side, as far as he could go without pain, that is. "Have you ever been… caught?"

 Kagome was stumped by his question. "Caught?"

 "In the middle of something. Like an argument, or fight?"

 Thinking deeply, the girl shook her head. "No. I don't think I can say I have. I've been the *cause* of things, but never caught… Why do you ask?"

 "No reason…" The hanyou said turning back on his back (irony…)

 The two sat in silence again. Finally, Kagome started something that surprised even herself. "What is a friend?"

 Inuyasha look at her suspiciously. "What?"

 "It's by Aristotle. What is a friend?" she repeated. Glancing at the hanyou and seeing he was totally oblivious to the whole thing she finished her own question. "A single soul dwelling in two bodies." Those words must have caused some sort of reaction in the air, because as soon as those words left Kagome's mouth, the room was filled with a mysterious feeling. An indescribable feeling.

 But this special moment was short-lived when Inuyasha sat up and looked out the window. "He's back…" he said quietly. 

 "Who? Who's back?" Kagome asked standing up.

 "Get down…" Inuyasha whispered getting off the bed despite the pain. He quickly grabbed his shirt and they slipped out of the room – amazingly, being spotted by no one.

 No sooner had the turned the corner, a loud explosion could be heard from none other than the room they just came out of. "What was that?!" Nurses yelled scrambling around to the room.

 "We gotta get outta here!" Inuyasha yelled pulling on the t-shirt. He looked around and saw the elevator had been shut down. He ran to the stairs, but he looked down and saw the entire stairwell was filled with smoke. This left them one option – windows. "Come here," the hanyou insisted. Kagome quickly walked over to him beside the window and looked out. She gulped.

 "Can you do it?" the girl asked in a timid voice.

 "Do what?" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl in a puzzled matter.

 "Jump it… can you make it?"

 "Yea… there's a ledge not far down. I can make it." He reassured. "Get on." The hanyou said bending down.

 "What?! Me? Riding on your back? No way…"

 "Just don't ask questions! We don't have time." Inuyasha grumbled standing up and grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. "Unless you want to die, get on." He threatened.

 Kagome, now without hesitation, got on. With a firm hold on his shoulders, Inuyasha opened the window and quickly hopped on the ledge. A quick glance around, and Inuyasha fell to the small ledge about 2 floors down. Luckily, being demon helps in these cases. He easily used it as a makeshift lever and leapt with amazing height into the air. Soon they were soaring over the parking lot, coming to a landing just feet after the curb.

 Kagome turned around quickly to see the hospital fade into the distance as they headed away from all the crowded city streets and headed away from it all. But she didn't know this was the way to his house.

 Less than 5 minutes later, Inuyasha was walking alongside Kagome in bare feet to his home. Suddenly, Kagome spoke up. "Back in the hospital room who did you say was back?"

 "Huh? Oh… the guy who shot me…" he said in a monotone voice. "My brother… half brother." He corrected himself.

 "You have a brother?" Kagome asked.

 "Yea. Sadly. He was father's first."

 "Why is he half brother to you?"

 "He's full blooded demon, while I had a human mother, making me half blooded demon."

 "Oh," was all Kagome could think of saying to a response like that.

 They came to stop at the front door. Luckily, a spare key was hidden (but not telling where!! Cause then it wouldn't be secret, ne?) and Inuyasha had the door open and inside. "Hey, runt, where'd you go to?"

 "Inuyasha!" the little tike yelled running out to greet his guardian. He stopped when he saw a strange (well, to him strange ^_^ thought I'd save confusion) woman standing in front of him. "Who's she?" Shippo asked.

 "I'm Kagome." The girl said bending down to a more level height with the kitsune.

 "I'm Shippo. Inuyasha here is taking care of me."

 "Well, I'm sure he is! He better be doing a good job too!" she threatened jokingly at Inuyasha.

 "Feh, the runt's fine." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and heading towards the kitchen.

 Kagome followed him. "You live all alone here?" she asked him after catching a good glimpse of half of the house.

 "Yea." He said from inside the fridge (…he's not locked in…0_o)

 "How do you manage? I mean, not to say you're poor or anything…" she asked quietly.

 "Got a small side job working with Miroku at some old guys construction business."

 _That's where the great body comes in… I mean, come on… tanned and muscular… ooo-weee!! Stop it Kagome….. shame, shame…_

 "How do you work it out with school?" Kagome asked sitting at the table.

 "It's only a summer job. Otherwise I go with Miroku to work at the gym."

 Kagome's jaw dropped mentally. _Goodness gracious!! No wonder this guys in such good shape!_

 Inuyasha had just sat down and saw Kagome staring at nothing. "You okay?"

 She shook out of it and a slight tinge of pink appeared. "Yea."

 The hanyou set his soda down and pulled off the shirt. "Can you go get the ointment from the bathroom, this wound is kinda painful. And some gauze?"

 "Uh huh." Kagome left and meandered her way to the bathroom, quickly found the ointment and gauze, and was back to find the bandage completely off his stomach. And no wound. Odd. "Here." She said tossing it at him. If she had to put it on, she'd die of too much red from blushing.

 He looked at the small bottle and bandage, then back to her. "Naw, you put it on." He said with a smirk on his face and tossed the cream back at her.

 "But you don't even have a mark from the bullet, doofus!" she shouted pointing at him.

 "…So?" he smirked again.

 "You arrogant, insignificant, twisted-minded, demented, perverted –" she was cut off.

 "Bastard?" he finished for her.

 "Yes. How'd that wound leave so fast?" she asked walking back over to her chair.

 "I'm half demon, remember? Is your brain broken or something?" she said pointing his finger at his head. Kagome "hmph-ed" and crossed her arms in her chair. Mumbling something incoherent, she made this funny little face. Inuyasha snorted. "What was that face?!" he laughed.

 Kagome turned to him with flames the size of the Sears tower in her eyes. Her eyebrow was twitching. "There is nothing wrong with my face!" she growled.

 "Oh, you mean besides the fact that it's pretty?" he said quickly.

 Kagome looked at him sharply. "What'd you say?"

 "Your face. It's pretty." He said putting his hand out in front of him, as if planning a picture.

 Kagome blushed. "Y-you think so?"

 "Yea it's pretty…. Ugly." He teased.

 Kagome was on him (whoa… settle down, not ON him, just, not THAT way…. Ew…) faster than he could react. She had his hair in her fists and was pulling hard, for a girl. "OW OW OW! YOU LET GO!"

 "YOU LITTLE - *evil grin… and its Evil with a capital E* So, you think my face is pretty? Do you?" she said with the most evil tone of voice. Her actions switched from torment to something completely opposite. She was now sitting in his lap with her arm around his neck. "Well, you know what?"

 Inuyasha was really shocked by the whole action change. "Wh-what are you doing?! Get off!" he said pushing her away, but she held with a firm hold.

 Her hands went for the ears next. As soon as she made contact – the room was silent. _Oh…………….. goodness…………………. They're ssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo soft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Kagome screamed.

 Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He wanted her off, but not to stop. _What's she doing? It's making me………….. a complete softy……. Damn, does she have a way with guys………._

 Kagome stopped about…. 5 minutes later. Her face was so red, it wasn't even able to be told apart from the tomato plant. _What – was – I – just – DOING?!_ "I have to go." She said quickly.

 "Wait!" Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist as she was about to walk out.  She looked at him curiously. _Quick, an excuse!_ He thought. "D-don't tell anyone about this, k? I mean, where I live. Cause, they don't know about the whole money thing…" he said softly.

 "Course. This never happened." Kagome said giving a quick wink.

 This whole time, Shippo watched from behind the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. When Kagome turned to leave, she was startled to see the kitsune with swirly eyes and almost fainted. "What happened?" she asked.

 "Feh, little runt was spying on us! I mean, me! I mean! Feh…." Inuyasha stuttered.

 Kagome just smiled. "See ya later!" she said walking out the front door, having no idea it was miles to her house.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: ok…..AAAAWWW!!! I had to throw something the other way. It was too – depressing. So things are started up… finally… and the shooter is made known…. But why his brother? Don't we all know… and still, is Koga really the one who put the human Inuyasha picture on the news? I hope I know soon too!!! 

 Next chapter coming soon to a computer screen near you!!! (very near….)

Just a few specific reviews that I saw needing to be pointed out:

 **Inuyasha-gal-97**: WHAT?! You've been having dreams about this fic?! Wow, I hoped I wasn't the only one… you're awesome!! Please don't kill yourself…here's the chapter!!!

 **Lil:.Cat:.Anime**: arigato is thank you, but I don't know how to spell it ^_^;;;;;, I believe you might be the 200th reviewer!!! PARTY AT MY PLACE EVERYBODY!!!! *happily hands out invitations* come back, ya'll!!!

 Thank you all SOOOOO MUCH for me to make it to the 200 reviews point!!! I'm SOOOO SOOOO SOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!! T_T ya…… LUC YA'LL!!!

                                                     -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	17. Chapter 16

 !!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!

 I'm here, and apologize for the wait!!!

 Chapter 16

 Thursday morning rolled around and things were going pretty normal. However, Inuyasha was still a little pissed at Koga. "What the hell did you think you were doing putting that paper in the news?"

 "What do you mean, dog breath?"

 "I mean exactly what I mean! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Inuyasha shouted.

 Kids were starting to gather just as they had done yesterday. Luckily for them, the crowd was less. Kagome had walked in just as Inuyasha had begun to yell at Koga. _What's he doing now?_ She thought to herself. She sighed and walked around the school to her locker, ignoring the fight the boys had picked themselves.

 Meanwhile, back at the two quarreling, Inuyasha had begun the fighting with a bang, a quick right hook that connected quite squarely in the jaw of the unsuspecting demon. Koga staggered back a few feet and lunged at the hanyou. Punch, kick, smack, wham, around and around it went until the two were being pulled apart by the principle and their coach. "AHEM!" the principle said clearing his throat as he towered over the two sitting on opposite walls of the hallway. Both were in pretty bad shape. "What are we doing?"

 Inuyasha shot a death glare at Koga. "Just, finishing some business."

 Koga had to retaliate to save his skin, "Dog boy here just suddenly started attacking me. I had no choice but to defend myself."

 The principle glared at the two beat up boys. "I'm giving both of you detention for a month. I expected better of you two. I'll see you both starting today." The older man walked away, leaving the two younger ones to slit each others throats.

 "What about practice?!" they both shouted in unison.

 "It'll have to wait. You're temporarily suspended." He said over his shoulder.

 Both Inuyasha and Koga watched their Principle just walk away with their lives trailing behind him. Giving a huge sigh, neither of them moved. After several minutes of silence, Inuyasha stood up. "Well, I don't expect to wait around here all day." He walked off leaving Koga to sit and think to himself.

 ~*~

 Lunch time already. Kagome sat by herself until Sango showed up. "Hey Kagome!" The girl plopped herself down across from Kagome. "Whatcha doin?"

 "Not much. Just waitin' for you to show up." Kagome fiddled with her food for a few seconds.

 Sango noticed her strange behavior. "Ok, spill. What's wrong?"

 Kagome looked up and looked Sango in the eye. "Nothing."

 "When you left early yesterday, everybody got suspicious. What happened while you went to go see Inuyasha at the hospital? Everyone heard about the explosion. What happened while you were there?" Kagome now understood why she was feeling so strange. It wasn't the explosion that had her acting weird, it was – well, what happened afterwards, at his house. It was a feeling that had her extremely happy, yet very self-conscious. Ever since she got to know Inuyasha just that little bit more, she felt more complete, if that was possible. "Hello???" Kagome shook out of her trance and saw Sango waving her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kagome? You there?"

 "Yea. Just thinking." Kagome said letting a slight blush escape her cheeks. Just her luck, Inuyasha and Miroku were walking their way. 

 "Hey there, my dear Sango!" Miroku said sitting by her. "How have we been this fine day?"

 "I WAS doing good until *somebody* showed up." The girl said giving a glare that could kill.

 Inuyasha was smirking when he sat down, and it happened to be next to Kagome. "Whassup?"

 Kagome knew what he was hinting at. "The sky." She said pointing up. She proceeded at that moment, when Inuyasha looked up (stupid idea) and she gave him a good pinch in the gut.

 "OW! What was that for wench?" Inuyasha shouted, but Kagome was already ignoring him.

 "I happen to have homework that I *work* on, unlike some people…" she taunted."Now, just leave me alone for a while."

 Was that Kagome that just said that? Or was that someone possessing Kagome's body and talking for her. Either that or she had just changed that drastically much. Either way, this day was very unusual…

 ~*~

 Quite eventless was the day actually. Algebra II, whoopee, literature, eh, nothing much new, everything else that day was yawn compared to what they used to be.

 However, our oh-so-powerful hanyou had been complaining the entire day of stomach pains. Not the kind you get when you have the flu or something, it was a pain. "Oh, quite being a baby!" was all Kagome would say to him.

 "All I wanted was some aspirin or something!! You don't have to bite my head off!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome, who was holding a hand over his aching stomach.

 Kagome kept walking after school mumbling incoherent words all the way outside.

 Inuyasha shrugged and grumbled to himself. That girl was acting strangely lately. Or maybe it was him… what was the difference? Either way, someone was grumpy.

 But his thoughts were put on hold as his day turned upside down, just like the rest of his week had been – one big messed up part of his life. He leaned against the wall for support, head spinning and feeling dizzy. The feeling of the very blood in his body burn with searing pain. Oddly enough, it was in the spot he'd been shot at just a day earlier. The pain spread quickly throughout his body. He could feel his mind slipping, like he was suddenly out of control. And then things went strange – he WANTED to kill someone, real bad. And the first person on the top of his hit list was none other than the person running down the hall to see what was wrong – Koga.

 ~*~

 Kagome could tell something was wrong. _He's such a jerk. With an over inflated ego._ But she refused to admit to herself that she DID like spending *quality* time with him. After his little tough guy escapade, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone. Her luck was granted as she talked to nor met no one on her way home.

 ~*~

 Meanwhile, from a near-by hiding spot, several of the high school boys (and for that fact, girls) watched innocent little Kagome trot home defenseless. Waiting a while until after the issue with Hiten and Manten, they figured she'd be brave to walk home alone one of these days. "When ever you're ready boss." They said obeyingly.

 "We'll wait a few minutes, letting some time sink in for her little lover-boy. Then we strike."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: ok, here's a chapter. 

 This is a BIG PROBLEM FOR ME. MY COMPUTER HAS RECENTLY BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH SEVERAL VIRUSES, THUS, I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR 1 WEEK. THAT'S ALL I WILL WAIT. I WILL TRY AND HAVE MY DAD TAKE IT IN, hopefully, AND GET IT FIXED. And, I promise to try and make the next one long because this chapter was NOT wanting to be written. I had 3 different versions typed up, couldn't decide, wrote a new one… etc… So it took a while. Sooooo sorry!!! And with my cliff hanger (don't we all just love me now?) I'll try and have 17 up soon. PROMISE it won't be a week again, though I should probably get a schedule down… ya. Look for a chapter next Saturday or Sunday. About every week. Yea.

 Well, actually, I'll get chapter 17 out so we aren't on such a bad cliffie, hows that sound? But that's all. 17 is out, then we wait for 1, I repeat 1 week. Please bear with me!!!! I'm just as ticked as you are!!!

 K! On to typing my new fic! It'll be out soon! ~_^ hang around!!!

 And thank you **Kagomes_Wish** for pointing out my mistakes (hehe, I had several… *whistles innocently*)!!! I was feeling really mad when I wrote this because of the stupid viruses! I always appreciate it when people correct mistakes!! Thanks!! ^_~

                                               -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	18. Chapter 17

Ok, guys, this is going to be typed really quickly, cuz I have homework I need to do. So let's get going:

 Chapter 17

 Inuyasha was quickly changed. He could feel his mind slipping to an unknown source. The very body he controls was almost out of reach for him. The first person that came in contact to him was surely in for a surprise. 

 "Hey, dog turd, what the heck is wrong?!" Koga yelled from some distance yet. Inuyasha spun around and stared Koga down with demon red eyes. The wolf demon even knew that the scent of the once hanyou was now changed into that of something else. _He's not half demon any more… it almost like he's a full blooded demon now…_

 "Stay away!" Inuyasha growled, slashing lengthened claws at the approaching demon. Luckily, on one was hurt. 

 "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Koga yelled, taking the fight outside.

 Inuyasha followed close – too close for comfort. "Come back here, you coward!" The crazed hanyou yelled, gaining closely on the boy in front of him.

 Koga kept his speed, making Inuyasha angrier. _Something's wrong…_ Koga thought. _There's no way any one demon can change like that._

 From a distance, a voice shouted out to Inuyasha - that's when things got ultimately strange… Inuyasha dropped on his knees. And to Koga, the hanyou's scent was back to normal.

 Inuyasha was on his knees, breathing heavily. _What just happened?!_ He thought.

 ~*~

 Meanwhile, after Kagome had walked some distance, she realized that she'd forgotten to tell Sango that she'd be late for practice after school that next day, so she turned around to head back to school.

 Then she saw a peculiar sight. Inuyasha chasing Koga. _What's gotten into those two. They're fighting a lot lately…_ But as they got closer, Kagome saw that this was no ordinary chase – this was a hunt. _Inuyasha's eyes…_ Kagome thought as she saw the demon redness that they held. "Inuyasha-" she said quietly. Picking her speed up, she began running towards him. "Inuyasha!" she shouted a little louder this time. "INUYASHA!" she yelled at full force. Kagome saw him tumble to the ground. "Oh, no!" she gasped. Running just a few yards to where the hanyou had fallen, she skidded to a halt next to him. "Inuyasha!" she spoke.

 "Stay away from him, Kagome! He's gone mad!" Koga said trying to pull her away.

 "Lemme go!" she squealed wrenching herself free from his grasp. But his hold was too tight. "Lemme go you big bully!"

 Inuyasha fell backward onto his hands. His face was unfocused and confused looking. "Wh-what happened…" he said so quietly, that neither Kagome nor Koga had heard him.

 "Kagome, listen to me! He's gone crazy! He'll kill you! He nearly did me!" Koga tried to explain to the girl, who eventually managed to slip out of his grasp.

 "Inuyasha…" she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "What happened to you?" she asked, trying to shake him out of his confused looking state.

 "I-I don't remember…" he said shakily. "I remember walking down the hall… then… it pretty much goes blank…"

 Kagome looked back at him with caring eyes. "You don't remember anything?"

 "No." Inuyasha winced in pain, putting his hand over his stomach. "Damn… stupid wound hurts again…"

 "Listen, dog breath, I don't know what stunt you pulled just now, but it's not very funny. What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Koga yelled.

 "Listen, now's not the time, dammit!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just leave me alone for now!"

 Kagome gave a little gasp and backed away a bit. "Inuyasha-" she started.

 "JUST GO!" he yelled, interrupting her.

 Kagome glanced at him, then got up and took off running, leaving both Inuyasha and Koga in her dust. "Damn wench needs to learn to keep her distance…" Inuyasha said getting up, still with a hand over his wound.

 "That's no way to treat my woman! You idiot!" Koga shouted.

 "Get off my back, wolf cub." The hanyou said quietly, half limping away to his home.

 After Inuyasha had gotten a ways away, Koga spoke quietly, "Someday, Kagome, you'll be mine. You'll finally realize that that pathetic qorthless half breed can't do anything for you. Someday…" and he walked away.

 ~*~

 Kagome ran home in tears. Her conscience was split now. "Sure, Inuyasha's a great guy, and all. But sometimes, he just gets a little bit… overly self conscience." The girl slumped down on her bed, with her book bag in tow. "He just… needs some time to be alone, that's all." Kagome told herself, getting out her books.

 ~*~

 *^_^;;; and all this time, what are Miroku and Sango doing?! Hehe…let's see!!*

 After school, Sango stuck around to practice some freethrows for the game next week. Being the athlete she was, it was swish after swish after swish… with the rare, hardly-ever-seen, once-in-a-lifetime miss. "Ok, just one more…" she'd tell herself after every basket. But of course, it ended up being one after another… getting later and later…

 Unbeknownst to her, she had a spectator. High up in the shadows of the stands, Miroku eyed her. *please…ew…not that way…* _She's really dedicated._ He told himself. _Soon, she'll be better than some of the guys…_

 Finally, the girl laid down on the gym floor. "Phew!" she sighed out loud. Miroku stood up and clapped.

 "Bravo!" he called out to her. Sango shot up and looked around for the suspect. 

 "Show yourself!" She shouts, looking throughout the stands, not seeing anyone yet.

 "Very good, Sango!" he yells down, finally allowing the girl to see his location. "You're really dedicated!"

 "Miroku! You little perv! How long have you been there?!" She yelled at him, getting up.

 "Hm…" he puts a finger to his chin, acting thoughtful. "…the whole time?" Sango just smirks. The boy in the stands continues his venture down the stairs. "You do have a little adjustment, though, that you could make." He offers.

 "What?"

 "Yea. When you shoot, your foot is just a little too far back. If you scoot it in, just a hair, you'll make it every time." Sango looks at him strangely. "I'm serious!"

 "Yea. So show me." She says folding her hands across her chest.

 "K. Get a ball." 

 Looking around for the nearest one, Sango grabs one and goes to the nearest net and lines up with the basket, looking like she's going to shoot. "Like this?" she asks getting in shooting stance.

 "Yea, now slide your leg in just a bit…" Miroku says.

 Sango follows direction, shoots, and hits nothing but net. "Hey, yea. Uh, thanks Miroku."

 "Yea, no prob. Anything to help and pretty good looking girl…" quickly catching his mistake: "PLAYER! I mean basketball player!!"

 .:major, MAJOR blush:.

 "Uh, it's getting late… see ya round!" Sango says walking towards the exit, grabbing her bag on the way out.

 "Wait!" Miroku calls out suddenly. Sango stops and turns around. " *inhale* 

 Wouldyouliketodosomethingthisweekendwithmelikemaybeadateorsomething?"

 Sango just stares with her jaw down. "Where there any words in that?"

 Miroku just blushed. "Would you like to do something this weekend with me, like maybe a date or something?" he said quietly.

 Sango smiled. "I'd love to."

 "Really? Great! Saturday okay?"

 "Perfect."

 "K, see ya round 6?" 

 "Great!"

 The two leave walking side by side out of the gym.

 ~*~

 Inuyasha stopped just blocks from his house due to the pain emitted by his injury. _Damn, why does this hurt so bad… and what the hell happened before?!_ His mind raced with questions. His breathing was hard and raspy, and sweat ran down his face. _What the heck is Sesshomaru doing anyway? It's all his fault… there was something wrong with that shot. It was no ordinary bullet that he shot… Whatever it was, it's doing something to me. And I can't let what just happened, happen again._ Inuyasha continued, now, walking a bit faster than before.

 Standing just in front of his door, Shippo was quickly in his face. "Where were you? What happened? Are you okay? Where's Kagome? What took you so long?"

 "Shut up, brat." Inuyasha spat, walking in around the kid.

 "What's your problem?" The kitsune asked, closing the door and following Inuyasha into the family room.

 "Nothing, now just leave me alone. I'll be fine." The hanyou said trying to sound all big and tough.

 ".:incoherent words:."

 "What was that?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

 " 'Nothing, now just leave me alone. I'll be fine.' " Shippo mimicked.

 Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and turned on the couch to be asleep in minutes.

 ~*~

 Kagome awoke in the middle of the night with all her homework neatly packed up on her desk with her lights off. _When did I fall asleep?_ She asked herself. Looking at the clock, she saw it was near time to get ready for school, so she got up anyway. _Wait… it's still dark… what's going on?_ The girl went to get out of bed, but attempted to slide off, but the bed was longer than it seemed to usually be. _I'm just delusional right now…_ she thought, but a little more sliding, and she came in contact with a body! _What the -?!_ She thinks. Lifting the covers, she reveals a sleeping person! More or less, a MAN!!! In HER BED! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

 Kagome shot up in her bed screaming. In seconds, her mom and older brother were standing over her. "Kagome what's wrong?!" they asked hurridly.

 "I-I-I he-he-he…" She stuttered.

 "She's just overly tired. Just let her stay home from school. I knew way back when, that she was crazy. She's just proved my theory now!" Sota said eying his sister suspiciously.

 "Look, it was just a dream, go back to bed, Kagome." Her mother said comfortly.

 "Uh huh…" Kagome said, laying back down.

 Later, when her mother and brother had left, she sat up in her bed again, this time, thinking about that dream. "What was that all about?" she asked herself quietly. _It seemed so real! Go back to bed, Kagome. You're tired and need sleep, that's all. Go to sleep. It was just a dream…_

 Kagome was a good girl and listened to the voice.

 …Or was it a dream…?

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: hi ya'll! I do apologize for being late, but we got the viruses gone *yay!* and so everything is good!

 Another excuse *heh heh* I have is that I'm working on two other stories right now too. They're both described in my, info page? You know, the one where, you know…? Yea, ^_^;;;. They're both mine, well, actually, I borrowed the ideas, and will sort of being using them in a way similar to the way they were originally used… check it out. I hope to have them out soon.

 Talk to ya'll later!!!

                                            -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	19. Chapter 18

Hi everybody! I'm redoing this chapter cuz I personally thought it sucked… but I'm still here! Does anybody know how to get the asterisks and stuff to work?!

 Thank you readers/reviewers! I know I take a while, but I'm still a little busy… -cheese-

 Chapter 18

 Kagome awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. _What am I so happy about?_ She thought getting ready.

 In several minutes she was down the stairs and out the door. "Bye mom! Bye Gramps! Uh, bye Sota, _if you're here_," she said to herself. Kagome was in an unusually happy mood today. But what sparked this sudden change?

 Up ahead walked Miroku. "Hey, Miroku!" Kagome called. The boy stopped and turned around. "Hi, wait up!"

 "Kagome. Good to see you!" Miroku said picking up to Kagome's pace. "What's got you in such a good mood today?"

 "Hm, that's what I wanted to know too! Strange. I woke up this morning, and I just felt really good! Like something good is gunna happen today. But I don't know. What do you think?" The bubbly girl chirped.

 "Well, I would normally say a drug overdose, but since this is KAGOME we're talking about…" the boy teased.

 Absent-mindedly nudging the boy in the shoulder, the two continued their walk to school.

 Birds chirped, the sun peeked over the horizon, Kagome practically skipped all the way to school. As soon as she saw Sango, the mood got even more flowery… if that's possible.

 "SANGO! Oh boy! Today is great, don't you think? I think so. We're gunna really kick some butt in that game next week, wouldn't you say? …"

 0o Sango just stared at Kagome as she spoke a hundred words a minute.

 …

 …

 …

 "Kagome… you stopped talking. It's amazing." Miroku finally said. But his shifted his gaze to where Kagome now looked.

 To their right, was walking a man in a very expensive looking suit. He looked well groomed and carried a briefcase. "Is Kagome Higurashi present?" he asked the three standing there.

 Sango and Miroku both nudged Kagome forward a bit. "Hey… -ahem- yes. I am Kagome Higurashi. Is there something wrong?"

 "Please come with me, Miss." Was all he said and turned back the other way.

 Kagome glanced back at Miroku and Sango and shrugged, then followed where the man led her – into the school building.

 ---

 Inuyasha scrambled to get ready. "Damn… where's the stupid whatcha-ma-call-it???!!!" he shouted stumbling from one room to the next.

 "Inuyasha, chill. You aren't going to be late. You have like, a half an hour…" Shippo said from the kitchen chowing down on some food he managed to find in the place. The poor kid didn't get much when it came to food.

 "I …. Have to talk to my ….. coach! And it's important you brat!" The hanyou screamed tearing out the door.

 "Poor guy's losing it… Doesn't he realize that it's only six forty-five? Oh well, serves him right…" The small kitsune turned back to his food and clicked through the channels.

 "Dammit…" Inuyasha cursed turning a corner. "I need to play next week, they need me! Stupid Koga, trying to post my secret over the entire town!" The hanyou ran frantically to the school. But when he got there and realized that he was coughEXTREMELYcough early. "DAMMIT!" he cursed. Inuyasha fell on his behind to the ground.

 "Inuyasha? Is that you?" a woman's voice asked in a soothing tone.

 "Kikyo? What are you doing here this early?"

 "I have something personal I have to take care of with the principal. Does that bother you?"

 "No no no no no. I'm just in a really crappy mood. Lots of things going wrong." Inuyasha looked eye to eye with the girl in front of him with curious eyes.

 Kikyo slowly walked over to where the hanyou sat and leaned over. "Can I ask you something?" she inquired with a hint of jealously in her voice.

 "Uh… sure."

 Kikyo sat down rather close to the hanyou. "Where do you stand with that other girl. Fagome, is her name?"

 "-It's Kagome." Inuyasha butted in. "And don't you talk about her like that. Once you get to know her, she's one of the best people I have… ever met."

 "Besides me?" Kikyo blurted out. "Remember what your life was like before that girl showed up. We were the two people thought to be the most successful in life. In junior high how we met? Don't you remember any of that? Does that even matter to you anymore?!"

 "Kikyo – look! I-"

 "No! I don't want any of it. You've obviously chosen her over me. I can see that in the way you're defending her." Kikyo stood up and brushed off the little dirt that was on her skirt. "I thought you were above all that, Inuyasha. I see now how wrong anyone is to even want to know you."

 Inuyasha stood up and quickly pushed Kikyo against the wall. "Listen-"

 "Let…GO OF ME!"

 "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO-"

 "NO! **NO!** Stop it…" Kikyo pleaded with tears trickling down her face.

 The hanyou released the girl from his grasp and back up. "Kikyo… look. Anything you want… you can have… you're rich. Frankly, I'm not. Unlike you, I work for a living and don't depend on someone else for my survival." Inuyasha picked up his bag. "I don't know what I thought of you in junior high… I must have been under your little spell you manage to swoon on every guy." Then hanyou walked away from sight.

 ---

 Inside the school office, Kagome sat facing this strange man. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the clock ticking nosily in the corner. "Kagome."

 The girl sat up. "Yes?"

 "I have some rather, and possibly, alarming news to tell you. Do you think you're capable of handling it?" the man said taking out some papers from his briefcase.

 Kagome nodded. When the papers in front of her turned out to be photos…the girl broke down.

 --

 When Kagome didn't come out of the office, Sango and Miroku got worried. "What do you think happened?"

 Sango looked at Miroku. "Something bad. When somebody is called in like that, it usually means business. And that guy looked like he had business."

 Miroku nodded. "Where's that foolish hanyou when you need him?"

 "Hey, you talking about me?" Sango and Miroku spin around to see Inuyasha walk up behind them. "Where's Kagome?"

 "Inside. Where have you been?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just looked away. "Ah. I see."

 "Perv. I had some…stuff that I needed to do." The hanyou looked up when the doors to the school swung open, and Kagome walked out with a pale face and tear stained eyes. _Oh no…_ He ran to her and stood in front of her. "Kagome! What's wrong?" The girl said nothing. She just stared forward with an eerie stare that could kill. "Kagome…"

 "He's…he's…"

 Inuyasha shook the girl. "What? He's what?"

 "Dead…"

 .:---:.

 A/N: **_IM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT!!! I HAVE A TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK, ABOUT 7 STORIES TO WORK ON, ABOUT 20 BUZZING THROUGH MY BRAIN, AND THIS WEEKEND WAS LIKE A NIGHTMARE!!!_** IM REALLY SORRY PEOPLE!!! I WILL PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY SUNDAY!!! **PROMISE!!!**

 k. enough blabbing. Talk to ya'll later!

                  -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	20. Chapter 19

Hi ya'll! Sorry for taking so long! I've had a lot going on and I've been working on some other stories too. So, here's the next chapter!

 Chapter 19

 "Dead? What do you mean…dead?"

 Kagome took that moment to break down. "My…my…brother…dead…" She sobbed into the clothes of Inuyasha and pulled him down to the ground. "I may hate him… but he's my brother…"

 "Hey, it's alright… I've got you…" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and leaned against the side of the building. Sango and Miroku came running over.

 "What's wrong? What happened?" Sango asked kneeling down beside her friend. "Is she alright?"

 Inuyasha nodded. He began to stroke her hair softly. "You might want to ask her about it later."

 Kagome sat up. "He was a pain. But nonetheless…he was my brother. Whoever did it… they'll pay. I don't care who they are…"

 "What? Did what to your brother?" Miroku asked.

 "HE'S DEAD! Because of his stupid girl friend… she was a slimy, no good, lousy-"

 "Stop." Inuyasha placed a finger over her lips. "You just go home. We'll see you later."

 Kagome stood up and sniffed. "You guys are the best." The girl slowly walked off towards her house. _What would I do without you…_

 "Poor girl," Sango said quietly. "She's had it hard all her life. It sure looked like things were taking a turn for the better too."

 "I agree. No one deserves that kind of life. A rough mother… an arrogant brother… how did she last so long on such little hope in her life?" Miroku thought aloud.

-_If I knew it would be the last time that'd I'd see you fall asleep,_

_ I would tuck you in more tightly and pray the Lord your soul to keep._

_ If I knew it would be the last time that I see you walk out the door,_

_ I would give you and hug and kiss and call you back for one more._

 Classes for those three were hard that day, knowing that one of their friends was mourning over the loss of a family member. Not even someone as cruel as that family had been deserved such suffering.

 This were especially hard for Inuyasha. He wasn't and couldn't concentrate, he was constantly staring outside, constantly watching the clock and nervously tapping his feet. It wasn't going to be a short day that much was for sure.

 For Sango, knowing that she was the first to comfort Kagome during her transition was a good thing. She was her first friend, and that she'd always be there to back her up. Sure her life hadn't been so easy, with her little brother and all.

 For Miroku, knowing that a friend of his was in trouble made him just as restless as the other two. Yes, his tactics of befriending were quite…different, but he was capable of being a great guy.

 Even when Koga was notified of the loss, he went into grief for Kagome too. It seemed that everyone around that Kagome had gotten to know was somehow touched by her charm.

 -_If I knew it would be the last time, I could spare an extra minute_

_ To stop and say "I love you," instead of assuming you would KNOW I do._

_ If I knew it would be the last time I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,_

_ I would video tape each action and word, so I could play them day after day._

__Kagome sat up in her room with red eyes and a stuff nose. Crying wasn't easy for any person to hide. "He was so…innocent. It was that girl that he was with." Apparently, the two had been out joyriding the night before, and it was said Sota looked a little over done. So his girlfriend took over and went on a few too many turns and rolled. A simple mishap like that shouldn't have killed someone, and it didn't. After the accident, the two got out unharmed. The girl phoned for a ride out and an ambulance, not noticing the gas leak. She clicked her lighter and the area was up in flame in seconds. They didn't even get to say good-bye to each other.

 -_If I knew it would be the last time I would be there to share your day, _

_ Well I'm sure you'll have so many more, so I can let just this one slip away._

_ For surely there's always tomorrow to make up for an oversight,_

_ And we always get a second chance to make everything just right._

_ There will always be another day to say "I love you,"_

_ And certainly there's another chance to say our "Anything I can do?"_

_ But just in case I might be wrong, and today is all I get,_

_ I'd like to say how much I love you and I hope we never forget._

 As soon as the last bell rung, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were out the door and headed for the Higurashi household. When you're getting somewhere for some one you love, or you want to love, time seems to stop and allow you to speed up. It seemed like seconds that Inuyasha was at the side of Kagome on her bed letting the girl cry her heart out on his chest. Sango let a few tears slip as well. She held Miroku and watched Kagome mourn. "It's HER fault! Damn her…"

 "Kagome… relax, it was an accident. Nothing was meant to go wrong. She called for an ambulance! She was trying to be careful!"

 "NO! She just wanted Sota for his money… I could see it in her eyes. She seduced him for money, HE TOLD ME! HE WANTED HER GONE! He knew she was like that. Sota… was planning to dump her. I heard him talk to his friends. He was supposed to…"

 Inuyasha put a finger to the girl's lips once again. "Chill. You're gunna hypervenalate."

 Kagome chuckled a little. "Do you even know what that means?"

 "No." Everyone laughed a little. "See? Things aren't that bad. Deep down, he was a good kid. That girl just didn't let anyone see that good side to him. But, now he's some place better. Think of it that way."

 -_Tomorrow is not promised to anyone, young or old alike,_

_ And today may be the last chance you get to hold your loved one tight._

_ So if you're waiting for tomorrow, why now do it today?_

_ For if tomorrow never comes, you'll surely regret the day,_

_ That you didn't take that extra time for a smile, a hug, or a kiss_

_ And you were too busy to grant someone, what turned out to be their one last wish._

 Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug and held her tight. "You stupid wench. Don't cry. I'm right here. There's nothing you should cry for."

 Kagome nodded. Sango walked over and sat down next to her friend. "This is hard, Kagome. I've been through it. Things will get better. I promise."

 Miroku, in turn, walked over as well. "Dear Kagome. You know at an age like this, understanding death is hard. Heck, no one understands death. But we shouldn't mourn for your brother. We should cry happy tears. He's someplace better now."

 Kagome laughed a little. "Thanks guys. You're the best friends anyone could wish to have. And I've got them."

 "You know what they say, a tear is a diamond of the eye. Every tear shed is a diamond found," Sango said letting a small tear escape her eye.

 Inuyasha took his thumb and wiped away the tear stains from Kagome's eyes. "Looks like you found a lot of diamonds then." Kagome couldn't help but laugh again.

 -_So hold your loved one close today, and whisper in their ear,_

_ Tell them how much you love them and that you'll always hold them dear_

_ Take time to say "I'm sorry," "Please forgive me," or "It's okay."_

_ And if tomorrow never comes, you'll have no regrets about today._

 .:---:.

 A/N: WEE! I couldn't help but type the next chapter! I just realized I love this story! All over again! Though 21 Days is still on the top of my list. Oh yea, I've changed this to a partial on-going, if you didn't notice, because I felt that way I could go on for a while without having to worry about an end, cuz… I don't like ending stories… so… Yayers for me. But, I have yet ANOTHER story I'm trying to get out tonight, possibly tomorrow sometime. I've got volleyball tomorrow night, but it's only a 1 game Y-league. (Y-league is just what they call it, it's held at the YMCA) :D

 So……without further or do….I SAY……..BAI FOR NOW!!!

                                              -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	21. Chapter 20

Well, I decided to get a head start.

Last chapter, a few people had asked me about the…insert I used. Truthfully, it was a poem I received in an email several months ago called If I Knew!! If you would like me to email you one, please let me know either in a review or an email, either is fine. And the poem thingy in this chapter is from an email, too. If you want that one, please specify which one you would like to receive.

Well…I guess…I'll get started!!!

 Chapter 20 (my longest story! Thanks guys!!)

 The following weeks after Sota's death, things were a little sluggish for everyone. Even friends Kagome didn't even know she'd had attended the funeral. And, of course, who was by her side the whole time? Inuyasha. In fact, he'd hardly left the Higurashi household, let alone Kagome's side! During those few weeks, those two got to really know each other.

 _There are moments in life when you miss someone so much_

_ That you just want to pick them from your dreams and hug them for real!_

.

 _When the door of happiness closes, another opens; but often times we_

_ Look so long at the closed door that we don't see the one which has been opened for us._

 "Inuyasha! Please! You've been here nonstop for the past two weeks! We're fine! You can go home now!" Kagome shouted at the hanyou that sat very comfortably in the couch half asleep watching tv.

 "Please…this is almost over…" he said not even knowing what Kagome had really even said.

 The girl gave a shrug and landed on the couch with her hands buried in her face. _This is hopeless…_ she thought. _He won't leave and I can't even get him to move! Mom's gunna be furious again…_ "You know. Last time you stayed this late, my mom got really mad."

 "…"

 "She was about to chew you out for stickin around so much."

 "…"

 "My grandpa's getting really mad at you too, hangin around like a lost mutt."

 "Hey!"

 "That's what he said!" Kagome said defensively.

 "…What else did he say?"

 "You're hopeless…idiotic…stupid…"

 Inuyasha smirked. "Well…hey! Do you hear that?" he asked looking around – the room getting deadly silent. Kagome strained her ears to hear anything above normal. "Can't you hear it?" he asked again.

 "No. What am I listening-"

 "There! Did ya hear it! It's the sound of no one caring!" The hanyou received a playful slug as a result. "I'm just joking, geeze."

 "I know." Kagome stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed. If you're still here in the morning, I will personally shoot you."

 "Ooo, I'm scared!" Inuyasha joked. He got up as well, seeing as things would be boring once Kagome was up in bed. … ! Wait…he would get bored without her?! Since when…Oh well… "Um…guess I'll see you in class then?"

 "Yep," Kagome said from the stairs. "Night."

 "Night. Sleep tight," he said quietly. "Remember, if you need anything, you know where I am." Inuyasha gave one last call up.

 "I know!" Kagome yelled back in response.

 _Don't go for looks; they can deceive. Don't go for wealth; even that fades away._

_ Go for someone who makes you smile, because it takes only a smile_

_ To make a dark day seem bright. Find the one that makes your heart smile._

 "I'm forgetting something…" he told himself again and again walking home. "Stupid…damn! What is it!!" the hanyou pulled out a house key and walked inside. A sudden small weight was added to his foot. Inuyasha looked down to see what it was. "You! That's it! I knew I was forgetting something!"

 "Yea! I've been starving because of you!" Shippo yelled stamping hard on his guardian's foot.

 "Ow! Damn kid…it's not my fault you're orphaned!" Inuyasha said as he walked to the kitchen for some food. "What the hell… there IS no food! SHIPPO!"

 "I told you I was starving!!"

 Picking between the few options he had, Inuyasha decided a late night fast food joint was best. "Come on runt, we're goin for some food…"

 "Bout time! Sheesh!"

 _Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go;_

_ Be what you want to be, because you only have one life_

_ And one chance to do all the things you want to do._

 "Uh…thanks, Inuyasha. For the food."

 The hanyou looked at the kid crumple up his burger wrapper. "Whatever, kid. It's only cause I was hungry too. It's not like I would have done this is we woulda had FOOD at home…"

 Shippo mocked him as best as he could. " 'Whatever kid.'" He said quietly.

 "What's that?!" Inuyasha shouted, causing Shippo to slink down in the booth. "Yea. That's what I thought." Several minutes passed and very few people remained. Shippo yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You wanna go home?"

 The kid nodded. "I'm tired."

 "Let's go." Inuyasha said walking out with the small kid trailing. He even tried to conceal a yawn, and eventually arrived home.

 Shippo immediately went to the couch in the living room and curled up in the corner of the couch. Inuyasha walked to his room and shut the door. Instead of immediately getting into bed, he opened the window and sat on the ledge. The stars were out shining bright tonight. The moon showed about a quarter gone, meaning a new moon soon. _Oh well,_ he thought. _Things haven't been so bad lately. Well… except Kagome losing her brother, but that's another story._ Inuyasha looked at just the right time to see a shooting star. _Kagome… please…be happy…_

 _May you have enough happiness to make you sweet, enough trials to make you strong,_

_ Enough sorrow to keep you human and enough hope to make you happy._

.

 _The happiest of people don't necessarily have the best of everything;_

_ They just make the most of everything that comes along their way._

 Kagome took a break from her studies to take a look out the window. _It's a beautiful night… the stars are bright and the moon is magnificent, despite being near gone._ She leaned thoughtfully against the sill and out of the corner of her eye, saw a shooting star. "For you… Inuyasha…"

 _The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past;_

_ You can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches._

 Both smiled, and walked to bed, each thinking of the other. "Good night…" they said, dozing off with no sign of regret, remorse, sorrow, anything. Just the purest pleasure of knowing that the other will always be there. No matter what…

 _When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling._

_ Live your life so at the end,_

_ You're the one who is smiling and everyone around you is crying._

 .:---:.

 A/N: phew! Time for bed!! Once again, both the "inserts" used in the last 2 chapters were poems from an email, if you want them let me know somehow…whether it be a review or an email.

…

 Preferably a review!!! -wink–cheese!-

 You guys are awesome. I don't know if I'd be this happy without you guys right now, nor would I have the stamina to continue on…

 …

 I HOPE I HAVE ENOUGH STAMINA ON MY OWN TO CONTINUE!!! … ????

Well…im goin sleepy time…SKLEE!

                                        -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	22. Chapter 21

WOW! I'VE GOT AN IDEA FOR ONCE!! Yea, you bonehead, just start. I've taken too long anyway…

 Chapter 22

 Kagome walked home from school with a follower, a particular "someone special" with her. "See ya!" Inuyasha said continuing on.

 "Bye! See you later!" Kagome said returning the farewell. She walked up her small shrine steps slowly with a rather largely obese cat greeting her at the top. "Go away Buyo…" In response, she got a meow that sounded like a dog attempted to meow. "Stupid thing…" Kagome walked in her home with a big grin on her face. "I'm home!" she said aloud, but in response, got whispers and murmurs from the front room.

 "Kagome? Please come here for a second," her mother finally said from the living room.

 Wondering what the problem could be, she continued on and was greeted with her mother and grandfather on the couch. But another person, a man, stood talking with them.

 "What's this about?" Kagome asked with a curious look on her face.

 "Kagome, please don't be angered or alarmed, but this man has some very good news for us." Ms. Higurashi said standing up. "Please hear him out?"

 Kagome nodded and came in to sit on the chair across from the strange man. "Alright, explain yourself."

 The man nodded. "Well, as you know, your brother was killed in an accident. Well I am from the L.M.P (a/n: no importance). We give … underprivileged families a new start with housing. Seeing as your brother supplied the most, and majority of the family income, I'm allowing you to save up for a new beginning."

 Kagome couldn't comprehend what he was saying, _they? _Underprivileged?! What was he talking about? They always had enough money, and extra to spare! Her mom had a decent job, and her grandfather earned the little bit with the shrine shop. Even she pitched in with every little effort. And now they were bound to be moving… again?

 …What would her friends think? What would Inuyasha think? That, it self was another problem right there. The one person she considered a true blue friend she would have to leave. And to who knows where? The other side of town? The other side of the city?...The other side of the world??

 "Kagome? Are you okay? Kagome??"

 "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! FIRST YOU TELL ME THAT WE'RE POOR! THEN YOU TELL ME THAT WE'RE MOVING! I HAPPEN TO HAVE FRIENDS HERE FOR ONCE. AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WE HAVE TO LEAVE! HOW COULD YOU!" The saddened girl ran off to her room in tears, leaving her audience flabbergasted.

 "I'm sorry. She never behaves like this otherwise!" Kagome's mother tried to apologize.

 "It's alright, ma'am. I'll be on my leave. I'll give you one week." The man tipped his hat and was on his way.

 --

 (okay, about now, mentally play the Inu/Kag romancy-theme-thing song from the anime)

 _It's not fair! I can't do it… I can't be without him anymore… it must be true then…_ Kagome sat up from her current laying position. She wiped a tear away and looked at it glistening in the afternoon light. _I… I must be in love with him… He never meant so much until he left… and now that he'll be gone… my love will be just a word… because he can go back to Kikyo._ She ignored the knocking on her door and curled up in a ball on the top of her bed. _It won't be fair… it'll be just like before… torture… embarrassment. And… yet… maybe it'll be for the better._

 "Kagome?" a soft voice asked.

 Still half crying, Kagome looked to see who had entered. "Hey," she said looking back to her bed. The person walked softly to where Kagome sat.

 "You wanna talk?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "Your mom called and figured you'd want to see me."

 Kagome looked up into the kind, sparkling gold eyes of the one person she'd love to be with, but hate to see right now. "It's simple. Some guy tells us we're moving and I cry." She leaned against the wall and sighed. "Now I see it. When I first came here, I dreaded knowing you because of the way you'd treated me – just like everyone else in the world. But since that day, you've gotten to know me, unlike anyone else had ever done."

 Inuyasha smiled slightly. "What's your point, genius?" he added with a jokingly voice.

 Kagome hesitated and leaned forward. "I… I think I'm in love with you…" she blushed and kissed him softly on the cheek – surprising both of them.

 The hanyou only smiled and turned to face her. "It took you this long to realize it?"

 Soon both were enveloped in a kiss so deep and passionate, it took both of them to go against their will to pull away. "I'll miss you so much." Kagome said as tears welled up in her eyes.

 "Don't cry… I'll always be there. No matter where you go. Just remember than I'm here," he said taking a hold of her hand and holding it to her heart, "And you're here," he said putting their hands to his heart.

 Kagome was forward and hugging so quickly, he was knocked down on the bed. "Don't ever forget me!" she said burying her face in his shirt.

 "I won't."

 ---

 Well, it was time. A week had passed and the Higurashi's were ready to move again. All their boxes had been packed up and were almost on their way to their apartment in… the United States. All that was left was the clothes on their backs and them – the small Higurashi family.

 .

 Kagome stood under the large tree that had overlooked the shrine they'd lived at. She looked up into it's full bloomed branches and let a tear drop from her eye. _Let this always be a reminder._ She said engraving on the back her initials, K.H. _I'll be back. One day._

 "You forgot something smart one!" said an oncoming voice. Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha walking forward with his hands in his pockets.

 "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running to him.

 "Hey, you haven't left yet. You aren't supposed to be crying yet," he joked hugging her back. After a bit, he walked her to the tree to where her initials stood alone on the bare tree bark. "Look, you forgot something," he said pointing to the spot below her name.

 "No I didn't," she replied confidently. Inuyasha leaned forward and scratched two small letters below Kagome's own. I.Y.

 "Yes, you did." he said pulling away, satisfied with his work.

 "Kagome! Time to go!" said a woman's voice from the front of the building.

 Inuyasha looked down to Kagome, who was attempting to hold back tears. "Don't forget, I'm always there."

 She couldn't hold it anymore. She cried full blow in his shirt. "I can't stand it! I won't leave!"

 "You have to, idiot! If you don't go, just think of where your mom and grandpa will end up!" Inuyasha said pulling the girl away.

 Kagome nodded and sniffed. "Alright."

 "Leaving without saying good-bye?" said a girl's voice.

 "SANGO!" Kagome ran to her friend, where they both started crying, in Kagome's case, again. Miroku shrugged and walked to Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry for not telling you! I didn't want you to worry about me! I didn't think I could handle saying good-bye to you. You were one of the first friends I had."

 "I'll miss you too. Promise you'll try to write and call and see us and-"

 "Sango! I will! Don't worry," Kagome said pulling away, red nose and eyes. She looked over to where Miroku stood. "Miroku…"

 "I'll miss you too, Kagome." He said sincerely, holding her like a true friend. "Things weren't always on the best… turfs, but I still consider you my friend, one of the dearest ones I've got…"

 "Oh, don't be silly!" Kagome said pulling away.

 "KAGOME!" her mother's voice said anxiously again.

 "Well, I better go." She turned to Inuyasha for one final hug. "Never forget…" she whispered.

 "I won't…" he pulled her at arms length to look her in the face one more time. Then he pulled her close to his heart one last time. "I… I think I'm in love with you too."

 Kagome left behind no regrets. She left her heart, her friends, her life, only to have it brought back again with one simple boy.

 …

 …

 …

 Kagome sat in her small little humble home after completing a successful college years in the good ol' city of New York. She was reading up on some of the day's top news stories when the phone rang. _Who'd call at this time?_ She asked looking at the clock which read 11:27. "Hello?"

 "Kagome?"

 ". . . . . . . . . . . . Inu…yasha?" Tears were starting to form, she could tell.

 "Look out your front window."

 …Kagome walked slowly to the front door and looked out it to see HIM standing there on her porch. She threw the phone aside, completely ignoring the BZZT! And ZAP! It made when it collided with the hard tile floor. "INUYASHA! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" She had her grip around him so hard, he couldn't talk.

 "K-Kag…"

 "Oh, sorry." She lightened up a bit and let the tears go. "I'm so glad to see you!" she said looking him up and down, seeing as he hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her… those many years ago.

 "Me either," he said hugging her for good ol' times sake. After a bit more, he pulled away and walked her in the house. "I've missed you so much." He said looking around her small home.

 "Oh, how I've longed to see you! It's been too long!" she said sitting back on the couch and folding up the paper.

 "I know." He followed her lead and sat down beside her. "Look, there's something I gotta ask you, and you gotta promise you won't freak out? Okay?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Kagome.

 "Anything."

 Inuyasha got down on the floor, on one knee and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. "Will you… Kagome Higurashi…. Marry me?"

 .:---:.

 A/N: **THE END!!** No, seriously. I uh… kinda lied about the ongoing part… I guess…  hehe!! I've definitely thought this over and am confident there will be a sequal, seeing as we KNOW Kagome's answer!

 …

 Right???

 Oh well… can't say I didn't warn ya!

 This was really fun to write! You reviewers are awesome! I dedicate this story TOTALLY to you guys! It was you, really, who kept me writing. So, if you want a sequal, you know what to do!!!!

                                                               -lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


	23. EPILOGUE!

Well, some one talked me into it. Here's an epilogue, though there WILL be a sequel, also. That will be posted shortly. Maybe a week, like…Sunday??

**I do have a notify list! **I got one like, 3 days ago and didn't know how to get it to work… but now I do! It's under my profile page place thingy whatever. Okay! All done! Here's your epilogue!! Though, it will be short, as I'm mostly working on the sequel now…

**Epilogue**

_"Will you… Kagome Higurashi… marry me?"_

Those were the best words anyone had EVER said to her. It was exciting and deathly scary at the same time. But how can you say "No" to someone whom you'd love to live your life out with? To die at your side with you? To have children with? Of course, it was an automatic "YES!"

That brings us to now, the wedding day. The day their life would change forever. For Kagome, it would be the complete opposite of her past. For Inuyasha, only things could go better.

---

"Okay, Kagome, are you ready? It's almost your turn!"

People shuffled around in the back of the church to make sure everything was perfect. Kagome's dress of course looked wonderful, making her look like a princess. The gold trim around the edge combined perfectly with the cream colored silk of the dress. _This is it…_ she thought. _The day I've been waiting for…_ With a final sigh, the doors opened.

The smaller crowd of family and friends didn't bother her. Kagome didn't even notice them. All she saw was him…waiting there. The man of her dreams standing boldly and confidently at the front to finally be put in a relationship with the person of his life.

As Pachebell's (spelling???) Canon in D played, Kagome took the steps she'd rehearsed. After the seemingly long isle was cleared, she was hand in hand with Inuyasha walking to the altar.

Neither one really paid attention to what went on around them. The "I do" was the only thing either one really remember. Except the kiss. Who doesn't remember their first kiss as husband and wife? I WOULDN'T!! (even though im not married…)

Even now, as they drive on to their honeymoon, they don't remember anything. "Well, it's done!" Kagome said leaning over to kiss her husband. "It's official!"

Inuyasha smiled. "You don't know how long I waited for this day," he said pulling the girl into his embrace.

"Oh yes I do! I had to wait just as long, you idiot!" Kagome said poking him in the chest. "But who cares… we don't have to wait anymore. We can be together… forever…" she leaned up and kissed him once again.

"Will you two quit being all mushy mushy back there? It's embarrassing!" Sango said from the passenger seat.

"Well, well, well. Our driver decided to bring along the family after all. What strange plans ya got for us this time, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms after Kagome left his hold.

"We'll save that for later, right now, we have other business to attend to…" he said pointing ahead.

"That reminds me… where's Shippo at?" Kagome asked looking around.

Sango and Miroku both glanced at each other and laughed.

::

"No! I'm too young to be cuddly and soft! NO! INUYASHA! KAGOME!"

"Oh, it's okay! You're so soft to play with! You can join Jaken for the tea party this afternoon!" Rin currently had the poor kid strapped to a chair. "He ALWAYS loves to have company!" The girl left with a skip and a hop, leaving her "party guests" on their own.

"Well, what do we do now?" Shippo asked while struggling to get out.

"Don't ask me, you're the one she wants now. It's your problem stupid fox kid." The toad said as he smoothened out his frilly pink dress.

Shippo's light bulb suddenly flashed on. "Hey, have you ever seen that movie Toy Story…"

::

"Poor kid! He's probably got lipstick all over his face!" Kagome said laughing. "Since when did Sesshomaru take in orphaned girls?"

"Oh, she was near dead on the streets after being hit by a car. The person didn't even stop to see if she was alright, just kept on a going," Miroku replied. "Poor guy, he's such a softie now because of her…"

---

The honeymoon went great! In fact… a little too great… Seeing as one night was… "successful" shall we say…which brings us to square two of life… baby number 1…

.:---:.

A/N: well… was it okay? I did it kinda rushed though, cuz I really want to work on the sequel now…

Obviously we'll have some excitement next story!!! It's titled "Movin' On" and will (hopefully) be posted sometime Sunday.

For those, as I've said, that don't have fanfiction.net accounts and would like a notification of my updates, you can join my notifying list in my profile. Anyway, I'll see you real soon!

-lil-inu-blondie-babe-10


End file.
